Eternal Memories
by Geasswolf
Summary: After Lelouch's journey in the Warriors Forest, he ends up in the world of Remnant. A certain quirky red-haired girl finds him sleeping on the Beacon Academy campus, starting Lelouch's all new adventure in the world of Hunters and Huntresses, where at the moment, anything can happen to him.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, and welcome to my new story, Eternal Memories. It's not a series, but I wanted to bring Lelouch to another world, specifically the world of Remnant, after his time in the Warriors' forest. Although RWBY is known for it's action, this story is more of just making friends and having innocent interaction. I apologize that it isn't like that, but if it was, I'd probably be inclined to make this a whole series, I just don't have the time and creative mind in the RWBY realm to do that. Even so, I hope that you enjoy this small story.

* * *

Eternal Memories Turn 1

Prologue

_Lelouch Vi Britannia, a boy_ who used to live in Japan in his world, died in order to preserve peace and harmony so that the world would be better for all, especially his sister, Nunnally. What he didn't expect, however, was the events that would occur after his death. Recently, Lelouch was sent to a forest filled with cats that lived in four different Clans, each one having a different way of survival. He was part of a prophecy there and worked hard to try and fulfill his destiny there, but now, C.C. had taken Lelouch away from that world, the boy unsure why at the moment.

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and blocked his vision with his arm, the shining sun beaming towards him. _Well, I can see again. _ He noticed strands of lime green hair hanging down from above and moved his arm away.

"It's about time you got up." C.C. told him. She was a girl with yellow eyes and lime green hair, and her usual white straightjacket. She was also the reason that Lelouch was able to live again after his death, C.C.'s code for immortality now inside of him. She also gave him his Geass, which was the power to compel anybody he wanted to via direct eye contact. At the moment, the two were alone together in the lush grassy plains, but they weren't exactly in any world in particular.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked her, fixing his medium length black hair with his hand.

"Not too long. You were basically unconscious as you transferred over to this world." Lelouch got up and walked over to a river that was nearby. He saw his usual face, but it wasn't really what he referred to as 'usual' at the moment. "Do you miss ThunderClan?"

"Of course I do. Meeting the others…getting to know Ivypool...I guess I just felt comfortable there." The two both stopped talking until C.C. finally spoke.

"Do you hate me, Lelouch?"

"Hate you?"

"For taking you away from ThunderClan…and the cat who you loved."

"I could never hate you, C.C., especially with everything we've gone through. You do get on my nerves sometimes, but that's just you being you." She gave him a small shove. "Hey, I'm just being honest." She cracked a small smile.

"Well for now, I'm going to send you to another world. I would send you back to the forest, but I can't let you return to a world that you just inhabited."

"Okay then." C.C. looked at him with a bit of surprise.

"I'm shocked. You're fine going through despite the fact that I don't even know where it leads."

"Yeah. I mean, you sent me to ThunderClan, and I enjoyed my time there, so I guess I'm looking forward to wherever you lead me to. Also, I can't exactly return to Japan, so what do I have to lose?"

* * *

Well, RWBY will appear in the next chapter, which I'll also be uploading today. I actually chose to upload today for a special reason.

On February 1, RWBY creator Monty Oum passed away due to a severe allergic reaction that left him in a coma. It's sad that he passed away like that, especially at the age of only 33 years old. The title for this series was the hardest thing to think of, but I chose the title Eternal Memories as a sort of tribute to Monty and his amazing work and creativity. Watching RWBY has really been an amazing experience, and like most anime, it opened up my imagination even more. I really wish that I got to meet him, but I guess I really can't now. Even so, I'm positive that he was an amazing person full of energy and happiness that anyone would love to have in their life. I know that my creativity will never surpass Monty's (Fanfiction has characters set up for me already for crying out loud) , but working hard was something I've heard that he was a professional at, so even though I may get bad critique on my work, or struggle in real-life situations, I know that if I keep trying, improvement will be in my reach, and that goes for every single one of you out there.

Sorry about this end note. It really was something that impacted me, even though I've never met him. I hope that all of you take inspiration from Monty in the fact that creativity knows no bounds. Make sure to keep that thought eternally in your memories. (Really cheesy, I know.) ~Geasswolf Out.

"Never let anyone tell you that something is impossible."—_Monty Oum,_


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Remnant

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

_It was a bright,_ sunny day in Beacon Academy, a school that helped produce the best hunters and huntresses in order to protect Remnant from the evil forces known as Grimm. Team RWBY consists of Ruby Rose, a young girl with short black and red hair, and silver eyes, Weiss Schnee, an elegant girl with icy blue eyes and a white side ponytail, Blake Belladonna, a quiet girl with long wavy black hair accompanied by a black bow, and amber eye, and Yang Xiao Long, an adventurous girl with long, messy blonde hair and lilac eyes. All of team RWBY was still asleep, except for their leader, Ruby, who actually was the youngest student at Beacon, enrolling at the age of fifteen due to Headmaster Ozpin's offer to her, which she gladly accepted. At first, the young teenager wasn't sure about fitting in with the older students, but she did have her sister Yang there to help her. Despite being a bit scared about it all, Ruby was successful in fitting in, becoming quick friends with mostly everybody she knew at school, mostly her other teams members and team JNPR, consisting of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.

That morning, Ruby jumped down from her makeshift bunk bed that she shared with Weiss and looked at the time. She saw that it was nine o'clock. _I better wake the others up._ She took a deep breath, and then stopped, suddenly realizing that for one week they were on break. _Oh yeah, that's right._ She told herself, letting out a small giggle. She looked outside of the window and in the distance, she noticed a black haired boy lying on the grass. _Did Ren sleep outside last night?_ She wondered. She exited the room, and as she walked, she bumped into somebody.

"Ow, sorry about that." She looked up and saw that it was Ren. "Ren!" Ruby exclaimed, scaring the boy. He was left with more questions as he watched Ruby constantly run back into her room and then run back to examine him.

"Um…is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Wha-, um…yeah, everything's fine. I'm probably just seeing things." She told him. "I'll see you later!" Ruby ran past him and headed towards the courtyard. She saw that nobody else was outside walking around the campus. _Okay, so if my room's up there, then that means that boy must be this way!_ She ran for a while until she finally saw the unconscious boy lying on the grass. She noticed his uniform and saw that it wasn't the one worn at Beacon. Slowly, Ruby moved her hand towards the boy and shook his body. "Hey, um…do you mind waking up?" She asked. She quickly stepped back once she noticed the boy's body move, and once his eyes opened, her silver eyes connected to his violet ones. "Are you…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy responded as he got up and dusted his clothes off. "Where am I, exactly?"

"Well, you seemed to have rested on Beacon Academy's courtyard." She told him. "Where are you from? I've never seen that uniform before. Are you from a school located in Atlas? Vacuo? Mistral?" He shook his head. "So, you're just a boy who likes resting at school courtyards then?"

"I'm not actually from this world." He explained. "Oh, I'm Lelouch by the way."

"Well, that's a funny name. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." She introduced herself, but then quickly stopped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not from this world?!"

"Yup. What world is this exactly?"

"You're in Remnant." She informed him. "Could you…excuse me for a bit?"

"Need to change out of your pajamas?" He asked her. Ruby then looked down and realized that she was still in her nightwear.

"That too!" She darted off into the dorms and Lelouch just sat on the grass, awaiting Ruby's return, and also hoping that his presence didn't scare her. _Well, I can't say that I'm off to a bad start._

Ruby entered her room and quickly put on her Beacon Academy uniform. _That kid isn't from this world. I have to be careful around him._ She looked outside her window and saw that Lelouch was just sitting down in the courtyard. _He doesn't seem to look harmful though. _Once she was fully clothed, she walked back outside to meet up with Lelouch again.

"So…Lelouch, was it?" He nodded. "Anyways, you said you weren't from Remnant as a whole. How is that possible?"

"It's a long story, but the shortened version is that I died, and due to something I have, I'm able to be resurrected. I can't stay in my world because everybody thinks I'm dead." He explained. "I promise you that I mean no harm."

"Well then you won't mind if I search you then." Ruby told him, and he shook his head. "Unless…you want me touching you." Lelouch jumped a bit at her statement.

"What?! That's not it at all. Here, I'll empty my pockets." He told her. Lelouch emptied his pockets and Ruby watched as something fell from them.

"Aha!" Ruby picked up the fuzzy object and let out a sigh. "It's just pocket lint…"

"You don't find pocket lint suspicious, do you?" She shook her head. "Good. So, have I gained your trust yet, Ruby?" She looked at Lelouch for a while and nodded her head.

"Yup. Maybe I should bring you up to my room first, or maybe I should bring you to Headmaster Ozpin…" She told him. "I guess you technically are a secret, and my team promised not to hide secrets from each other. Follow me." Ruby took the lead and Lelouch followed her into the dorms. He saw that the hallways were empty, which confused him a bit. Once they entered the room, Lelouch noticed the strangely crafted bunk beds before noticing the three others girls that were still asleep. "Attention Team RWBY!" She moved her head close to Lelouch's ear. "That's R-W-B-Y." She explained before getting back on topic. "Important team announcement!" The two both heard annoyed groans from the three other girls.

"Ruby, what is it? We're on break for a week." Weiss told her, her face buried into her pillow.

"Well, I have a secret, and we're not supposed to keep secrets…well…secret." She informed them.

"Why is there a boy in here?" Blake asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Ooooh, looks like Ruby has a boyfriend that she's been keeping a secret. Good going little sis!" Yang told her, and she shook her head, s blush on her face.

"No, Yang, he's not my boyfriend, but he is the secret." Ruby clarified. "Team RWBY, I'd like to introduce you to Lelouch. He's not from this world."

"You brought a stranger into our room? I'm pretty sure that's not a choice a leader makes." Blake told her.

"Don't worry about it, Blake. I made sure that he wasn't some sort of spy or something like that."

"Not from this world, huh? Sounds pretty cool if you ask me." Yang said. She jumped down from her bed and walked over to Lelouch. "Sup? I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister." She placed a fist out and Lelouch did the same, accepting her fist bump. "This is perfect. We're on break, which gives Lelouch here time to settle and tell us more about himself. C'mon you two, introduce yourselves." Blake simply looked at Lelouch and waved at him. "That's Blake. She's pretty quiet, and she loves reading." Yang told her. "That's Ice Queen over there." Yang pointed a finger at where Weiss was.

"Can we please stop with that nickname?" She told her, moving her face away from her pillow and getting out of bed. "My name's Weiss, Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." He told her with a small smile.

"Well Lelouch, I guess I'll take you over to Headmaster Ozpin now. Be right back girls!" Ruby quickly took Lelouch's hand and left for her headmaster's office.

"Well, he seems well-mannered." Weiss commented.

"He seemed nice." Blake added.

"I wonder if he's gone on any adventures. I know he doesn't look like it, but being from a different world, he has to have some sort of story." Yang told them with joy in her voice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We're almost there, Lelouch, don't worry." Ruby assured him. The two reached a clock tower and Lelouch looked up at it.

"So, the headmaster resides in here?"

"Yup. Kinda cool, huh? I mean, unless you're afraid of heights then…it's not so cool." She opened the doors leading into the tower and the two reached an elevator. "His office is on the top floor." Ruby pressed the button pointing upwards and the two entered the elevator. "I once went in here, and somebody pressed all the buttons. It took forever to get all the way to Headmaster Ozpin's office." Lelouch let out a small laugh.

"Seems like something you'd do, Ruby."

"What? How can you say that? We haven't even known each other for an hour yet!" She responded.

"I know, but you remind me of somebody I know, that's why." The elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened.

"Ah, Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to see you today, even on a break." Headmaster Ozpin greeted her. "Oh, and who might this be?"

"Mr. Ozpin, this is Lelouch. I woke up this morning and found him on the courtyard. He told me that he wasn't from this world, so I thought I'd bring him here so that you could see what you think about him." He stood up and walked towards the two. He examined Lelouch from head to toe and peered deep into his eyes.

"Well…he doesn't seem like a threat, and he isn't a Faunus, so he can't be some sort of member of the White Fang. He seems to be human, despite being from another world. So tell me Lelouch, how did you end up in Remnant in the first place?" Lelouch went on, explaining to Headmaster Ozpin about his code, and how it granted him immortality. "Fascinating…I guess I have nothing to really tell you other than welcome to Remnant." He stuck his hand out, and Lelouch shook it.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's no trouble at all. The only issue I have is finding a place for you to stay. I'm sure that you can find an inn in Vale."

"Actually Mr. Ozpin, I was thinking that he could stay with Team RWBY." Ruby told him.

"But to do that he'd need to be enrolled in Beacon Academy, and Lelouch has no knowledge of Grimm, Semblance, or Hunters and Huntresses whatsoever. He doesn't even seem to have a weapon of sorts."

"Actually...it's more of a power." Lelouch stated. "I have a power called Geass, and it allows me to control anybody if I look into their eyes."

"That's like a Semblance!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It is. That is very interesting. Actually…Lelouch, I change my mind. I'd like to keep you nearby. Your backstory of being from another world along with your Geass has peaked my interest. Rest assured, you won't need to attend any classes. I think I can tell how difficult it would be to have knowledge of various worlds." Headmaster Ozpin told him. "Ruby, you and your team can help him get situated."

"Yes sir!"

"Well Lelouch, welcome to Beacon Academy. Here's your uniform in replacement for your uniform from your original world, just in case you'll be here for longer than a week." He handed him his uniform, and Lelouch gave him a bow of thanks.

"Thank you, Mr. Ozpin! Team RWBY will make sure that we keep him situated and under control!" Ruby grabbed his hand again and the two entered the elevator. _He seems like an interesting character. Knowing that there are other worlds out there really has peaked my curiosity._


	3. Chapter 2 Past Life

Chapter 2: Past Life

_Lelouch and Ruby made_ their way back to Ruby's room and saw that the other three girls were dressed up, but not in their uniforms. Weiss was wearing a pale blue thigh-length dress, along with a bolero jacket of the same color, and white heeled boots. Blake wore a black button vest over a white sleeveless undershirt, white shorts, black stockings that fade to purple closer to her shoes, low-heel black boots, a black scarf, and her black bow. Yang wore a tan vest over a low-cut yellow crop top, black shorts that resemble a pleated skirt in the back along with a white back skirt under her brown belt, black fingerless gloves, brown, knee-high platform boots, and an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

"Hey team! We went to Ozpin's office and he offered Lelouch a spot at Beacon!" Ruby told them.

"He told me that it's just so I fit in a bit. I don't need to participate in any classes." He told them.

"I guess that makes sense. You aren't exactly from this world, so you wouldn't really need any information here." Blake stated. "Wait…how do we even get you back to your world?"

"Blake brings up a good point. Don't you want to go back, Lelouch?" Weiss asked.

"I do, but not exactly back to my world. It's a long story that I can explain later on today." He stated.

"Wait, why are you three dressed for going out?" Ruby asked.

"Um, don't you remember? We have a week off from school." Yang reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I guess my uniform was the quickest thing I could find after I walked outside in my pajamas." Ruby realized with a small bit of embarrassment. She then looked at Lelouch and motioned a hand outside. He walked outside and waited for the girls to join him. They exited their room a few minutes later, Ruby now dressed in a black blouse, a black skirt with a red trim at the end, black stockings, and black and red low-heel boots.

"Alright Team RWBY and Lelouch, we're heading out to Vale!" Ruby commanded. The group followed her outside and as they were walking, Yang began to walk next to Lelouch.

"You like my sister, don't you?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"Again with this joke? Yang, you're sister's too young for me anyways."

"Oh yeah? How old are you anyways?"

"I'm nineteen."

"So, you're two years older than Weiss, Blake and I, and four years older than my sis, huh?"

"I guess if that's the case. Wait, why is Ruby here then if she's younger than you and the others?"

"Ozpin saw something in her. At the age she's at, her combat skills are impressive. You'd be surprised at what she can do during battle. Maybe we'll go out to fight some Grimm just to show you what we're capable of." The group stopped at a café in Vale and walked inside.

"Ah, Team RWBY, welcome." The waitress looked over at Lelouch. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"The term 'friend' is a bit forced upon." Weiss said, but Ruby nudged her.

"C'mon Weiss, of course Lelouch is our friend! We just haven't gotten to know him." Weiss looked at the other two girls, and just like when Ruby had the idea of creating bunk beds, she was the only one to disagree.

"Anyways, I'll bring you over to a table. I'm sure that you'd all want the usual?" They all nodded. "Alright. Well, here are your seats, and I'll bring your food out as soon as possible." The waitress walked into the kitchen to put their orders in.

"Sorry about Weiss, Lelouch. She doesn't seem to trust you yet." Yang apologized, and Weiss let out a groan of annoyance.

"It's fine, Yang. I think I wouldn't trust anyone from another world until I've known them for a bit more."

"See? Even Lelouch agrees with me!" Weiss told them. "Still, I guess I should apologize. If these three can trust you, then I should be able to as well…for now."

"Fine with me." He told her. "So, what's the usual thing that you order here?"

"Just a big stack of pancakes for all of us to share. We're sure that there'll be enough for you." Ruby assured him.

"I'll only probably have a few. I don't eat much."

"More for us!" Yang said with joy.

"Actually, I cook pancakes. It's something I've been doing a lot back in the world I was previously in." He told them.

"You _are _exactly almost like Ren! You both cook, and look the same, except Ren has longer hair." Ruby stated. The others looked at Lelouch and nodded in agreement. They waited for ten minutes until their breakfast finally came. As usual, Yang and Ruby were quick to grab their food, while the others waited until they were done to get their share.

"So, how's the food, Lelouch?" Ruby asked him. He finished chewing what he had in his mouth and looked over at her.

"They're good, but they aren't like the ones back in the world I was in before this."

"There you go again with the world you were in before this. Was it really that great of a world, even better than the world you're originally from?" Ruby questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, I love where I'm from…I just formed some really close bonds with friends over in the other world."

"Well if you liked it so much, then how'd you end up here in Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"Wait, idea!" Ruby exclaimed. "Lelouch, you said you wouldn't mind telling us the story of your past, right?"

"I think I'm sort of obliged to do so."

"Alright, then tonight, Team RWBY and Team JNPR will hang out together for Lelouch story time!"

"Yeah, sounds awesome!" Yang agreed. "Your life has to be exciting, I can tell."

"I guess it will do. I am kind of curious about you, Lelouch." Weiss added.

"I think I can also say that Blake agrees as well. She'll think of it as one of the many stories that she knows." Ruby said, and Blake nodded her head. "Then it's settled! Tonight is story time night!"

"Alright, we have tonight planned out, but how about the rest of the day, let alone our whole entire break?" Weiss wondered.

"How 'bout we kick some Grimm butt? Maybe show Lelouch what we're capable of." Yang suggested.

"I don't know. I mean, we could just train to show him instead of possibly putting our lives at risk." Weiss countered.

"Oh Weiss, you always don't want to have fun, don't you?" Weiss let out a small growl.

"Are you saying that Grimm are more challenging of an opponent than one of us?"

"Well when you put it that way…"

"Alright Yang don't say anything." Her younger sister stopped her. "Anyway, I agree with Weiss. Why put ourselves in danger while we're on break?"

"See? Why can't you be like your sister?"

"Because then you'd be even crazier, Ice Queen."

"She's got a point." Blake added, and Weiss sighed.

"Okay, we all agree to do some training to pass the time by, right?" The three nodded. "Good, now hurry up and finish. We do have somebody to impress after all."

"Maybe only you do, charm-wise that is." Yang told her, and Weiss slammed her hand on the table.

"I just said hurry up! You're the first one I want to fight now, Yang."

"Which leaves Blake and I, right?" Ruby stated.

"I know I sorta agreed, but I think I'm going to pass. I kinda have a book I want to finish and with this break I was hoping to do so." Blake told her.

"What? But we have Lelouch story time tonight! C'mon Blake, please?" Blake shook her head. "Fine, what if I tell Lelouch about your secret?"

"I was going to tell him tonight about me being a…" Ruby moved closer to her.

"Not that one…you know, the _rea_l secret." She looked at her in shock and let out a sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not going to fight as…"

"Lelouch, did you know that Blake…" Blake quickly covered her mouth with her hand and Lelouch looked at the two.

"Fine, we'll have a full-on fight."

"I was just kidding, Blake. I don't want to fight that much either. How else could we have a break if well…one of us ends up being broken?" Lelouch looked at the girls and let out a smile. _They really do remind me of the others. Maybe bonds like this are in every single world. Who am I kidding? It's just simple friendship, that's all._

"So Lelouch, is all that fine with you?" Ruby asked him.

"Sure. I mean, I don't want you four getting hurt."

"Cool, alright then girls, and Lelouch, let's get going." The four each pitched in on the tip that they left and headed back to Beacon. To their luck, the training room was still empty, giving them enough room for them to fight.

"Now you just sit here and watch the show. You won't regret it, I promise." Yang told Lelouch.

"Hey, make sure to watch our fight! Blake and I are awesome at fighting!" Ruby told him, and her sister countered.

"Wait a sec', Weiss wants you watching her, Lelouch, so keep your eyes here." A shimmering noise was heard from the room and Yang saw the tip of Weiss' rapier right at her neck. "Heh, looks like we're starting." Lelouch watched as Yang's bracelets changed form and turned into two gauntlets. Yang punched Weiss' blade to push her away. She then ran towards her and jumped into the air, hoping to land a punch, but Weiss conjured a blue glyph to push her back, but struggled to do so. Weiss heard the glyph start to shatter, so she used her yellow glyph to add speed to her already quick reflexes. While Yang was getting back up from hitting the ground, Weiss pulled the trigger on the hilt of her blade, utilizing her light blue Dust simultaneously with her glyphs to freeze Yang's feet in place.

"Got you now!" Weiss ran towards Yang and prepared to attack her. Yang let out a small grin and punched the ice around her feet at an angle so that she could free herself, and so that the shards of ice headed towards Weiss. Yang quickly moved behind the ice and pulled her right fist back while also shooting behind her, picking up speed. Weiss moved a shoulder over her face to block the ice and tried to block the incoming attack from Yang, but she was a bit slow and was knocked back to the wall on the other side of the training room. She quickly used a black glyph on the wall behind her as a way to break her impact, and she was held in place.

"Whoops, sorry about that, Weiss." Yang apologized from the other side of the room. Weiss let out a growl of anger.

"I thought we were just training! Were you trying to kill me?!" She told her while walking back towards her. After the small incident, the two decided to sit next to Lelouch and watch the fight going on between Blake and Ruby.

"So, you like what you saw?" Yang asked him.

"You both are really strong, but Yang…how can your younger sister wield a weapon that huge?" Lelouch asked her, still appalled by Ruby's Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe.

"Surprising, huh? Wait, were you even paying attention to our fight at all?" Yang looked at him with a small pout, and Lelouch nodded his head. "I guess I'll take your word for it." At the moment, Blake had her Gambol Shroud, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, in its pistol form and was shooting at Ruby, who just used her scythe's blade to deflect any incoming bullets. Blake unwrapped the ribbon around her right arm and launched her weapon towards Ruby's scythe. It wrapped around the handle and Blake pulled on it to take it out of Ruby's grasp, but instead, Ruby pulled her scythe towards herself, pulling Blake towards her as well. As she was in the air, Blake quickly took her blade's sheathe from her side and replaced it as her weapon.

"Whoa!" Ruby quickly planted her scythe on the ground, causing Blake to be thrown back to where she was originally. As she was in the air, she took Blake's pistol that was still wrapped around her scythe and tried aiming for her. Bullets began flying towards her, but she dodged them with grace. Knowing that Ruby's grip was no longer fully on her scythe, Blake pulled both her pistol and Ruby's scythe towards her. _This isn't going to turn out well._ Ruby thought as she was pulled along with her scythe. Once she made it, she fell to the ground. "Ow, my head." She looked up to see that Blake unwrapped the ribbon around Ruby's scythe and was now holding her pistol in one hand, and Ruby's scythe in the other.

"Looks like I win Ruby." Blake told her. She turned her pistol back into its katana form and sheathed it before placing a hand out and helping Ruby up.

"Looks like you did." She said with a small laugh. "Boy that was really tiring. It didn't feel like much." The two girls walked over to join the others.

"Don't worry Ruby, I won, and you lost. I balanced it out for us." Yang told her, and her younger sister let out a small smile.

"I guess. So Lelouch, did you enjoy everything?" Ruby asked.

"I did, especially with the weapons you four have. I'm curious about the craftsmanship behind them all." He told them.

"Really? Out of all that you only enjoyed the way our weapons were made?" Ruby said with a small bit of irritation, causing her to be smacked on the head by Weiss. "Ow…"

"So, what are we going to do now? It's going to be a while until nighttime." Yang stated.

"I guess we can go back to the room and do whatever, but none of us can ask Lelouch anything. That's all story night." Ruby said with a small little jingle. The five walked back to the room and for the most part, they spent the rest of the time there. Blake sat comfortably in her bed, catching up on one of her copious amount of books, while the other four played Remnant: The Game. At first, Lelouch didn't understand much of it and began being the first one eliminated, but after one loss, he won mostly every single game afterwards. The other three admitted defeat when they begged to form an alliance with him.

"You caught on quick. I guess this is one of the things you'll tell us tonight?" Weiss asked him, and he nodded his head.

"I wish it would be nighttime already! I'll forget all my questions by the time we go." Ruby said.

"Wait, we didn't even tell Team JNPR about tonight yet." Yang said.

"Well I mean, our two teams are best friends, so we should be good, but I'll go over and ask." Ruby exited the room and went over to talk with Team JNPR. She came back with the news that she expected a minute later. "See? Told you. Now, I know we agreed to form an alliance with Lelouch, but why don't we play one more time? I have an idea." Ruby whispered to Weiss and Yang, but Lelouch already knew what was coming.

"You three are going to focus on me, aren't you?"

"Yup. We break our alliance with you and form the RWBY alliance." After one final match, Ruby and Yang both felt irritated. They both played with such passion, but still ended up losing to Lelouch.

"I would say one more, but I feel like we're going to lose again." Yang told him.

"Sorry about that girls."

"Don't worry, we have some more games here. Let's see you win at these." Ruby pulled out a stack of around five other board games. Ruby set the first one up, and the four began to play.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"He…won…again…" Ruby curled up into a ball in a corner, shocked by how many times Lelouch beat the three of them. "Please tell me that it's dark out." Weiss moved the curtain and looked outside.

"It's finally night. I think we lost to Lelouch so much that it felt like it took forever, although I'm not sure how that works." Weiss stated.

"Yay! It's night! Lelouch, can you wait in the hallway while we get ready for bed?" He nodded and walked out into the hallway. As he was out there, he took off his uniform top so that he only had his black undershirt and pants on. He heard the door open and saw the four come out. He walked back inside to place his top somewhere and then joined the others. Ruby knocked on the door, and a girl with red hair in a ponytail answered.

"Hi you four, oh, and you must be the boy from a different world Ruby told us about. Please, come on in." The five walked inside the room and saw the others that made up Team JNPR.

"Alright, introduction time! Lelouch, these four make up Team JNPR. The girl who opened the door to us is Pyrrha Nikos, the blonde that isn't my sister is Jaune Arc, the other girl is Nora Valkyrie, and your long lost brother over there is Lie Ren." They all waved at Lelouch and he waved back.

"It's nice to meet you all." Lelouch told them.

"Ooooh, Ruby told us you had a story to tell us!" Nora said with excitement in her voice.

"He does. I may not look like it, but I'm as impatient as you are." Weiss told her.

"Alright everybody, let's take a seat on the floor." Ruby told them. They all sat in a circle, Lelouch sitting next to Ruby and Blake. "Um…you can start now."

"Oh, right. Well, the world that I'm originally from had a place called Japan. I've figured out that there are other Japans apparently out there."

"Does that mean that there could possibly be more than one Remnant?" Ruby asked, and Lelouch shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but anyway, my life took a change when I found my companion C.C." He said. "She's not here right now, but she gave me a power called Geass." They watched as his eyes changed, both now bearing the symbol of Geass. "It allows me to control anybody via eye contact." He explained, his eyes reverting back to normal afterwards.

"Mind control? I'm glad we haven't seen a Semblance like that." Jaune said with a small laugh.

"Anyways, Japan at the time was known as Area 11, and was controlled by the Holy Britannian Empire, which I am an heir to."

"Whoa, you're a prince?" Weiss stated, looking at him with a bit of awe.

"Yes, but I hated the empire my father was ruling. I used my new power to form the Black Knights, a resistance group that wanted to liberate Japan and bring peace to the world, for the good of mankind, but also for my sister's sake. I was sick of the Japanese now being called Elevens and being treated lower than trash. I took up the epithet Zero and fought off any Britannian military might in my way. I was the commander of it all."

"So that's why you're so good at Remnant: The Game." Yang realized, and her nodded.

"Did you…try to peacefully protest?" Lelouch looked next to him and saw that Blake was looking at him.

"No, we didn't. The Britannian military was already killing innocent Japanese, so violence was the only thing we could resort to." He answered. "The Black Knights became a symbol across the globe: a power to the powerless. That all changed, however, once the Black Knights found out about my Geass. My older brother, Schneizel, told them about it. He and my father are as tactical as me, even making my sister viceroy of Japan as a way to lure me out in case I regained the memories that my father erased when he captured me. His Geass allowed him to manipulate memories."

"Wow, talk about a bad family relationship. At least you had your younger sister to care for" Ruby said with a smile, looking at Yang.

"Right, which is why it was hard for me to use my Geass on her. Once I became Emperor after killing my father, Nunnally was now my enemy. My father used his Geass to make Nunnally believe she was blind and crippled, but I watched as she broke free from her blindness by her own will. When I confronted her, the Black Knights and the Holy Britannian Empire, now under my rule, were fighting, and she had the key to their strongest weapon, the F.L.E.I.J.A., which is similar to an atomic bomb."

"That all sounds horrible. To think that there's a world like that is a bit scary." Pyrrha said.

"It is, which is why I planned out the Zero Requiem, which would finally end all the hatred in the world. In doing so, my best friend, Suzaku, had to kill me so that I took all the hate with me to my grave."

"Wait…so you…died?" Blake said in surprise, and he nodded his head.

"In taking my father's Geass, I was granted immortality, but since I couldn't live in Japan anymore, C.C. sent me somewhere else."

"Now, this is the world you've been talking about before, right?" Weiss stated, and Lelouch nodded his head.

"Yes, now, this is going to sound really strange, but bear with me on this one." The others all paid close attention to Lelouch, and he let out a breath. "The world I went to had me living amongst a group of cats in a forest." The others looked at him, wide-eyed, but Nora and Ruby seemed the most interested.

"Wait, so you were a little kitty cat!" They both said, and Lelouch nodded.

"Well Lelouch, that sure took a strange turn." Yang told him.

"Trust me, it wasn't exactly the place I expected to wind up in, but I enjoyed my time there. What's even more interesting is that I met three other people from a different world as well."

"Do you think that we could go there someday, huh?" Ruby asked.

"With everything in this world, I wouldn't doubt it." He told her.

"So, you were a cat. Was there anything else that happened?" Ren wondered.

"Yeah. Despite being all happy, there was still evil around, which my friends and I worked to stop. It really is far from what you'd think a world where you're turned into a cat would be like."

"Is that it?" Blake asked him, and he nodded.

"I knew that Blake would be interested, I just knew it." Ruby said, and Blake looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Well how about you all? Were you all interested?"

"I think it could be a book, a bit of a strange one, but it could work." Weiss told him.

"I think it sounds a bit cute." Pyrrha added.

"Agreed!" Ruby and Nora both said in unison.

"Sounded all adventurous, just like I expected." Yang told him, offering him a fist bump for the story.

"Um…Lelouch?" He looked over at Blake, who had a hand over her bow. She slowly untied it, revealing two black cat ears. They saw that Lelouch didn't seem surprised at all. "I guess being an cat before kinda takes away the shock of this, huh?" She told him.

"Sort of. Why do you have a pair of cat ears?"

"In Remnant, there are two races: Humans, and the Faunus. Faunus have animal traits, and either have a tail or ears of their respective animal. The Faunus have been treated poorly by the human race in this world, and they formed the White Fang, a resistance group that once used peace, but now resorts to violence." She told him.

"Much like the Black Knights. That explains your interest before when I brought them up, doesn't it?" Blake nodded.

"Yes, but now I'm against the Faunus due to what they're doing now. I want them to resort to their past ways, but sadly, it doesn't seem possible now." She told him.

"Wow, you both really seem to have a lot in common in the most unexpected way. Usually people would have a favorite type of color or drink in common, but you two have resistance groups in common." Yang stated.

"I didn't really expect it either." Blake said, putting her bow back on. _She hides her heritage away like it's a burden… The Faunus are almost exactly like the Japanese…_ Lelouch thought.

"So, I guess that's it for story time tonight, or do any of you have any stories to tell?" Ruby asked.

"I think Lelouch's story was interesting enough. If any of us told a story, it wouldn't be as good." Jaune said.

"Right. I mean, tonight was just to get to know Lelouch, and I think we now know a bit about him." Pyrrha added.

"I guess you're right. Well, the five of us should be getting back now." Ruby let out a yawn. "After that story, I am feeling a bit tired."

"Alright then. See you five later." Jaune opened the door for them once they were ready to leave. The five went back to their room and got into their beds, except for Lelouch, who just stood there. The girls each looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to the idea they had. Each of them gave Lelouch a part of their bed: Weiss and Blake gave him one of their pillows, and Ruby and Yang gave him an extra blanket.

"We know it's not much, but we hope that you'll sleep a bit more comfortably." Weiss told him.

"Thanks you four, I appreciate it." He told them.

"Wait, before we go to sleep…" Yang looked over at Lelouch. "You don't snore, do you?"

"Well, nobody's ever told me, so I don't think so."

"Nightmares where you talk in your sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Sleepwalking?" Blake wondered.

"Insomnia?" Weiss added.

"It's a no to all of those."

"Well alright then, goodnight everybody." Ruby told them before they all lied down and went to sleep. _So far these girls have the same vibe that I had when I was in the forest. They're very friendly and accommodating. It makes me wonder what else I'll get into before I have to leave._


	4. Chapter 3 Cat Day?

Chapter 3: Cat Day?

_Lelouch woke up the_ next morning and let out a yawn. He looked around and saw that Ruby and Weiss were still sleeping, Yang was gone, and Blake was reading.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning, Lelouch." The Faunus greeted him.

"Good morning, Blake. Where's Yang?"

"She's either training or just out getting some breakfast."

"I see." He looked around, not really sure how to continue the conversation. "What're you reading?" He asked, taking a seat down next to her on her bed.

"It's a book about a girl on her journey to save her friends. Just the typical hero sort of thing." She replied.

"You really like books, huh? Are all the ones on the shelf yours?"

"Most of them. If you want, you can read one." She offered. He walked over to the shelf and picked out one book.

"What's this one about? It's called Ninjas of Love…" Blake immediately jumped out of her bed and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Not that one!" She placed it back on the shelf and let out a small laugh, followed by a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry…that one is sorta the one nobody can look at except me." He let out a small smile. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just remind me of one of the friends I made back in the Warriors forest." When he brought it up, Blake remembered something she wanted to ask him.

"Lelouch, about the story you told us yesterday…"

"Huh? What about it?"

"I was wondering if…you could tell me more about it…any of it actually…" She looked away from him, a bit embarrassed from the request.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm pretty sure you're more interested in the Black Knights than the cats, right?"

"Actually…I think I like the Black Knights one only a little bit more, to be honest."

"Well I'll be glad to tell you more about it whenever you'd like. Maybe if we do some sort of story time thing like we did last night I can tell you all more specific stories."

"Sounds good. I think we'd all like that." She let out a small smile. "Are you hungry right now? We can go over to the cafeteria if that's the case?"

"What about these two?" He pointed over at Ruby and Weiss.

"They'll be fine. You should probably put your uniform that you got yesterday on."

"Right. I'll be right back." Lelouch walked into the bathroom and got changed into his Beacon Academy uniform. He walked out, and adjusted his collar. "This is a lot for a uniform. I've worn up to two layers for school clothing before, but three?"

"Don't worry, you don't need to wear it when we go out of town." She assured him. She then walked over to the door and held it open for him. He thanked her as he walked past.

"Wait, so why don't you need to wear your uniform?" He wondered, noticing that she was wearing her clothes from yesterday.

"Because other people around this school know what I normally wear. I think others would be questioning why your other choice of clothing is another school uniform." She responded.

"Guess that makes sense." Blake took the lead and the two made their way to the cafeteria. They each got a tray and once they got their breakfast, they found an empty table to sit at. There weren't many people eating since they woke up a bit earlier than the rest, so finding a table was easy. Once they sat down, they both began eating. Lelouch saw that Blake's tray was like his: pancakes with a side of eggs and sausage, but she seemed to have a smaller portion and he guessed that the two extra cartons of milk she had compensated for it.

"Something wrong with your food?" Blake asked, noticing that he was staring at her tray.

"Nothing's wrong. Just noticed that you have less food than me. The milk makes up for it, right?"

"Yeah. Thank my cat ears for that one." She said, opening one of the milk cartons she had. "Oh, and fish especially." She took a sip of her milk and let out a small smile.

"So, what if I gave you a ball of yarn?" She gave him a little shove.

"I'm not a house cat!" She let out a small sigh. "…but it'd probably work…not all the time, though." She assured him, and he let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't try it…I mean if you don't want me to." She nodded. "So, you girls have the whole week off?"

"Yeah. Pretty much all we do now is hang out and train until classes resume again." She said, finishing one carton of milk afterward. "Hope you weren't really hoping for anything exciting when you fell into this world. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if something happened. Grimm attacks, White Fang attacks, things like that."

"I guess you all have to keep on your toes for anything, huh?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it can be tiresome, but we're enrolled in a school that wants to make us the best Hunters and Huntresses out there." The two sat there for another fifteen minutes before they both finished their breakfast. "Wanna head over to the library? I want to go look at a few books. You don't need to come if you don't want to."

"It's fine, let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes once she woke up. She looked around the room and saw that it was empty, except for Weiss' sleeping figure below her.

"Where'd everybody go?" She wondered out loud. "What if they were taken by somebody? I gotta wake up Weiss!" Ruby jumped off of her bed and moved next to her white-haired teammate. "Weiss wake up! C'mon wake up! Wake…!" She was stopped when Weiss swung her pillow towards her face.

"Ruby, I'm trying to sleep!" She complained.

"But this is serious! Ow…do you not use a pillow when you sleep or something?" She quickly snatched the pillow from under her head, causing it to hit the mattress. "Nope, seems like an ordinary pillow." Weiss grabbed her pillow back and sat up in her bed.

"You dolt! I can't even sleep on break with you around."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but please Weiss, just hear me out."

"Wait, where are the other three?" She asked, seeing no sign of Blake, Lelouch, or Yang.

"That's what I woke you up for! I woke up and they were all gone! Do you think they were abducted by Grimm, or even…maybe aliens?"

"You're being ridiculous. They obviously woke up early and started their day. I won't be surprised if they're in the cafeteria or somewhere around campus." She assured her.

"Why would they not wake us up?"

"Because those three are courteous to people trying to get their beauty sleep…unlike you."

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry Weiss. We should at least get ready and go look for them."

In ten minutes, the two girls were dressed up in their clothes from yesterday and began their search for their three missing friends.

"We should go check in the cafeteria first, and then grab something to eat while we're there." Weiss stated.

"But what if they're in danger?"

"Ruby, nobody around here is going around screaming some sort of nonsense about Grimm or an invasion of any sort. I'm one-hundred percent sure that they're all fine." She assured her.

"I guess you're right. I am kinda hungry anyway." Ruby told her.

"Good. Now let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over at the Beacon Academy gym, Yang was busy training in front of the punching bag while some other students either lifted weights or did any other available workouts at their disposal. Usually when Yang trained, most of the students would look at her, which she took as either because she was attractive, or because she was amazing when it came to simply training. She always assumed the latter choice which gave her a sense of pride. She continued pounding the bag with a flurry of punches and kicks until one final punch tore the bag, causing it to collide with the wall behind it.

"Well, looks like my training here is done." She told herself, grabbing her nearby water bottle and taking a sip. The others watched as she walked out of the gym, despite the fact that this wasn't the first time Yang broke the punching bag. As she was making her way back to the room, Yang passed by the library and when she got a quick glimpse inside, she walked back to the window she looked through to make sure she saw everything right. "Is that…Blake and Lelouch?" She wondered. The only view she had was from the back of their heads. She could easily tell that the girl with the black bow was Blake, so she had to assume that Lelouch was the boy sitting next to her. "Looks like I better just spy on these two while they're on their 'date'." She said with a small laugh. She felt a bit awkward just standing in front of the library window, so she jumped into the nearby bush where she still had vision of them both.

Yang sat there for about twenty minutes, the only movement she saw being the two looking at each other and talking. _This is going nowhere. I thought more stuff would happen._

"Blake! Yang! Lelouch!" Yang turned to her right to see Weiss and Ruby walking towards her. "Where could those three be?"

"Let's keep looking. If not, we'll just wait for them to come back to the room."

"Psst! Over here!" Yang whispered from the bush.

"Did you hear anything?" Ruby asked. Yang let out a sigh.

"Over here you two!" She called out a bit louder, but still at her best whisper. Ruby and Weiss turned to where she was, and Ruby ran over to her.

"Yang! We were looking for you!" Ruby told her. "We were looking for you, Lelouch, and Blake." She told her.

"So, why are you in a bush?" Weiss questioned.

"Because, I'm watching the other two who you're looking for." She responded.

"Blake and Lelouch are in the library? Where?" Ruby looked through the window.

"Right there, sitting next to each other." Yang pointed out.

"Wait! Are they on…a date?!" Ruby said with a bit of shock.

"Oh please, they just met." Weiss stated.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that, Weiss?" Yang looked over at her, and a small blush covered her face.

"O-of course not!"

"Hey sis, is there any more room in that bush?"

"Maybe. Get in you two." Weiss and Ruby joined Yang in the bush and spied on the two.

"Ow, that's my foot!"

"Oh, sorry about that Weiss." Ruby apologized. "So…anything happen between the two yet?"

"Not yet, but something's going to happen eventually." The three sat there watching for ten minutes until Weiss couldn't take it anymore and got out of the bush. "Aren't you gonna come back inside?"

"Why would I? The only thing we've actually accomplished is getting my clothes dirty." Weiss complained, picking some leaves off of her white jacket. "Why don't we just go inside and meet up with them? It's obvious they're just talking and reading."

"Actually, sitting here gave me an idea!" Ruby stated. "Tomorrow, why don't we each hang out with Lelouch for the day? If we all start at twelve in the afternoon that would give us three hours each."

"I guess that could work, although I might not bring him back in one piece." Yang let out a small laugh.

"So let's go in there and tell them the news. Weiss, you're up for that tomorrow, right?" She nodded before the three walked into the library.

"Hey you two!" Yang greeted, causing the two to quickly turn around.

"Oh, hey you girls." Blake responded.

"So, how's the little 'date' you're both having?" Ruby asked them, causing them to blush.

"We're not on a date. We just went to have breakfast and came over here." Lelouch told her.

"I dunno, sounds a bit lame for a date." Yang said.

"Because it's not a date!" Blake responded, flustered by the sisters' joking assumption.

"In case you were wondering, these two were spying on you both." Weiss told them.

"Yeah well Yang was spying longer!" Ruby swiftly remarked. "Anywho, the three of us agreed that we would each spend time with Lelouch tomorrow. You both don't mind, do you?"

"I mean, we're sort of spending time right now, so I guess not." Blake said.

"Lelouch, how about you?"

"It's fine. It could help me learn a bit more about you four."

"Yay! Then it's settled, tomorrow we'll each…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, Ruby. We still need to figure out the order that we hang out with him." Yang told her.

"Why don't you just play two games of spin the bottle to find that out?" Lelouch suggested.

"Guess it could work. Let's get back to the room. You both are done here, right?" Yang asked, and Blake nodded. The group headed to their room, and once they were inside, Ruby looked around for a bottle. "Don't worry sis, we can use the one I brought from training."

"Awesome. Alright, Yang and Blake, you both sit down and I'll spin the bottle for you." The two sat down on the carpeted floor and Ruby spun the bottle. Once it came to a halt, they saw that it wasn't pointing at any of the two, but was pointing closer to Yang.

"Alright, looks like Lelouch and Yang hang out from twelve to three, while Blake and Lelouch hang out from three to six." Weiss stated. "Alright Ruby, you and me now." The two girls took a seat, and Yang spun the bottle for them. Once it stopped, the bottle pointed directly at Weiss.

"Looks like I get Lelouch until midnight." Ruby said. "Oh, we can have so much fun! Night life is the best…and sometimes the most dangerous." She said with a giggle. "Wait, so now that we have planning for tomorrow done…what are we going to do for the rest of today?"

"I would say that we could go to Vale to hang out, but technically we should save that for tomorrow." Yang suggested.

"Right. So that leaves us trying to find something to do around campus then, huh?" Ruby stated.

"Well we all know board games are out of the picture if Lelouch is going to play." Weiss said, and Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement. "I guess you can tell us more stories about yourself, Lelouch."

"Wait! Why don't we do what we did last night again? I mean, I thought it was a fun for what we did." Ruby stated.

"I guess it was. Maybe we can just do something like this for the next few nights. We are on break after all, and it's only Tuesday, giving us five more days, not to mention the Spring Dance this Saturday."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that! Lelouch, maybe tomorrow we can go look for some clothes for Saturday." Weiss told him.

"I'd appreciate that, thanks." He replied with a small smile.

"Aw, you both already have your date planned out. How cute!" Ruby teased, causing Weiss to blush.

"It's not like that!" She responded, flustered by her comment. "Anyway, if we're going to have another get together tonight, what are we going to do for the next couple of hours?"

"I'll be here reading, as usual." Blake told her.

"Yang, Weiss…please tell me that you have any ideas for what we can do right now. The only idea I have is board games and I don't want to experience that horror again." Ruby told her other two roommates, practically begging them.

"Well, I can't say that I have a suggestion for you, but as for me, I'm going to take a nap, so you two keep it down." She glanced at the two sisters.

"What about Lelouch and Blake?" Ruby said with a pout.

"Please, you and I both know that they won't make much noise." Weiss grabbed her sleepwear and walked into the bathroom to change.

"Alright sis, do you have any ideas?"

"Sorry Ruby, I got nothing…." She then moved closer to her sister. "But…between you and me, I think Weiss was slowing us down yesterday. With her out of the picture, I think that we'll be able to beat Lelouch at Remnant."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Yang looked over at Lelouch. "Well Lelouch, guess you're going to have to play Remnant: The Game with us again."

"Sure, but don't be crying if one of you lose."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Are you kidding me?! Yang, you said that with Weiss out of the picture we'd win!" Ruby said in frustration, the two sisters losing to Lelouch in the board game yet again.

"I thought we would. Wait…I'm starting to think that it was you making us lose, not Weiss." Yang responded, causing her little sister to let out a gasp of shock.

"I can't believe that you'd say such a thing. To think that we're sisters…" Ruby wiped her eyes. "Fine, if you want to be that way, then let's have a bit of a competition." Lelouch looked at the two, a bit of fear and confusion in his expression.

"Lemme hear it."

"Let's see who Lelouch has fun with the most. Whoever loses is the reason we lost against him."

"Um…how does that correlate…" Lelouch was cut off by Yang's determination.

"You're on! I'll make sure that Lelouch remembers tomorrow for as long as he stays here."

"So will I, but because _we_ had a ton of fun!"

"I thought I asked you both to keep it down!" Weiss scolded the two from her bed.

"Sorry about that." Yang apologized, and then looked back at her sister. "But don't think I'll apologize when you're crying because you lost." She told her in an angry whisper.

"Okay then…well…what are you both going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to go out for a walk." Ruby told them, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to help clean up the board?" Her sister asked, but Ruby didn't respond and left the room.

"Yang, were you both really fighting?"

"Eh, probably. We were being dramatic at first, and like they say: the show must go on." She let out a small laugh. "But when she brought up a competition, how could I refuse? This is just a fun sisterly bonding sort of thing."

'Well it sure is creative I'll give you that." Lelouch told her. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"All this built up fake anger has me riled up to train again, so I'll probably just do that." Yang got up from the floor and looked around for another water bottle. "Found one. Well, I'll see you three later." She exited the room, and Lelouch let out a sigh. _Why am I left to clean up?_ He let out a small laugh and placed the board game back in its box.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Alright Team RWBY and Lelouch, let's get going to Team JNPR's room!" Ruby held the door open and Yang knocked on the door, Pyrrha greeting them again just like yesterday.

"Hello you five. Please, come in." They all walked inside and just like yesterday, they got into a small circle on the floor.

"So Lelouch, do you have any other stories to tell us about being a cat?" Nora asked him.

"Well, in a way, it's more of the real story than just a small explanation like the one I gave yesterday."

"So, we're going deeper into your cat adventure? I'll take that for story time." Yang stated.

"Right. Well, like I said yesterday, this world I went to was one with a forest full of cats who lived in the wild to survive." Lelouch looked over at Blake to see what she thought about it, and just like yesterday's story, she was interested, and so were the others. "When I say cats, I mean house cats, not lions, tigers, or leopards, or anything of the sort."

"Aw, a Lelouch kitty sounds so adorable!" Ruby exclaimed, and both Nora and Pyrrha nodded their heads in agreement.

"I may have been cute, and so were the other cats, but they were all part of their own clans and were called warriors. There were four clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. ThunderClan was the clan that took me in for my time in that world."

"A clan full of cats? Sounds interesting so far." Yang said.

"Right, and I know you'll like this part. There was a huge fight that occurred between the Clans and this place called the Dark Forest where all evil cats went after they died. I had to train in their style of combat in order to join the cause. I've been in battles in my own world, and that battle with the Dark Forest was just as severe. Many cats died, but in the end we were all victorious against the Dark Forest."

"Wow, now there's a world that sounds kind at first, but really isn't." Jaune said.

"Well couldn't that be considered about our own world as well, Jaune?" Pyrrha replied.

"I guess you have a point there, but I mean, violence within a world of cats?"

"Oh, that reminds me of the strange part: In this world, humans, known as Twolegs by the Clan cats, existed, but I wasn't brought into that world as one. I'm pretty sure it's because I was part of a prophecy saying I was supposed to be a savior to the Clans." He responded.

"A prophecy? Were you given one when you came to Remnant?" Blake asked him, and he shook his head.

"Well I guess that might be a good thing. It means there's no real severe danger coming up." Weiss added.

"I guess technically that could be true to an extent." Yang responded.

"So, how was life as a cat, Lelouch? Did you act sorta like Blake usually does?" Ruby asked him, causing the Faunus to blush.

"Well, I can't really say I ate any sort of fish while I was there, but I did have to eat squirrels, mice, and birds."

"Did you chase any laser pointers?" Yang asked.

"Nope, but now that I think about it, all the ThunderClan cats seeing a laser pointer would probably be funny." He let out a small laugh.

"To be fair, they're mysterious to cats…and catch us off-guard." Blake justified. "I'm just glad I never eat squirrels or mice and that fish is something humans normally eat that cats love."

"I know Ruby asked how cat life was, but how was it like being in the form of a cat?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well everything was definitely bigger, and walking was a bit weird at first, but was easy to get used to. I'm just glad that form gave me some sort of agility because normally I'm not the most fit."

"Great, now I want to go to this world too!" Ruby whined. "I think we'd all make adorable cats and could create our own clan…called RemnantClan!"

"I think you'd need more people though. The clans would have around fifteen to twenty cats in them."

"Well I mean, we all have the power of that many cats, so it shouldn't be an issue." Yang assured him.

"I'm not sure if I could live like that for too long. I'd probably be all dirty and icky." Weiss stated with a bit of a shiver.

"There's a nearby lake, so you should be fine." He told her. "How about you Blake? Would you like to live in that world for a bit if you had a chance?"

"Definitely. I mean, being a Faunus gives me some cat traits, but actually being a cat sounds like an amazing experience."

"I think I'd do it too…that is if food and shelter aren't a problem." Jaune said.

"Well, mostly in the winter time would it be bad. Luckily I wasn't there during that season, but I've been told that it's the worst due to the weather, lack of food, and sickness in the Clans."

I'd go as well, and since I'd go, Ren would have to come as well!" Nora said with excitement, and Ren shrugged.

"She has a point."

"I would as well. It'd be a fun experience, well, minus the fighting and everything." Pyrrha added. "So Lelouch, is there any other world you've been to other than the forest filled with cats? Did it even have a name?"

"No, there isn't any other world I've been to, and I don't think the Clan world has a name actually. It never came up ever at all."

"Wait, you haven't been to any other worlds at all? Does this mean no more nightly get togethers?" Ruby said with a bit of sorrow.

"I guess it does."

"Aw…this cat world story was really interesting!"

"Maybe I could just tell you more details about my time there if you ask." He assured her.

"Really? That sounds like a deal to me! Alright Team RWBY and Lelouch, let's get going back to our room now. Thanks again you four for letting us come over here. It was shorter than last night, but still fun."

"You five are welcome here any time." Pyrrha told them, holding the door as they left. "Goodnight you five."

"Night, Pyrrha!" Ruby told her before she closed the door. She then opened the door to their room and each of them got into their respective beds. "You all better sleep well tonight, especially you, Lelouch. You have no idea what you're going to be doing tomorrow, so be ready for anything." She told him.

"Yeah, but you should be ready too, Ruby, because he'll remember the time we share more."

"No he won't Yang, and you know it!"

"Yeah, he will!"

"Will you two stop bickering already and go to bed!" Weiss told them both, and Lelouch let out a small laugh. _Ruby's right, I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to be in for tomorrow, but one thing's for certain, I'll definitely remember it._


	5. Chapter 4 RWBY Day

Chapter 4: RWBY Day

_"__Hey Lelouch, wake_ _up, _we have a whole three hours ahead of us soon." Lelouch opened his eyes to see Yang standing above him. "Morning sleepyhead."

"Same to you too, Yang." He told her, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty, but I mean, you could sleep more. Hanging out with Yang isn't going to be as fun anyways." Ruby said, causing her older sister to let out a small growl.

"Don't listen to her. Hey, why don't you get ready now and we can start our day early? We can stop to eat breakfast and we'll still have enough time."

"Right." Lelouch walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower and once he was ready, he and Yang headed out and into Vale.

"So, do you both already know what you have planned today?" Weiss asked her teammates. Blake nodded her head, and she shot a look at Ruby.

"What? Oh, yeah um…well I think I sorta know what we're going to do."

"You got noting, don't you?" Weiss stated and Ruby nodded, causing her to sigh. "You really are something, huh? Challenging your sister like that."

"Hey, I have time today to think of stuff. We both hang out together last anyway." She responded. "How about you, Weiss?"

"That's easy. I'm going to help Lelouch find an outfit for the Spring Dance this Saturday. Then after that we'll see what happens if we have more time."

"Aw, you're going on a date with him, aren't ya'?" Weiss blushed at her accusation.

"Is that what it sounds like? Well I assure you that's not what going on." She quickly responded. "Besides, since we're all having some time with him aren't we all technically dating him?"

"I think there's a fine line between the two." Blake said as she turned to the next page of her book.

"So yesterday you and Lelouch were dating then, right?" Ruby told her.

"What makes you say that? We just went to eat breakfast and stay over at the library, that's all!"

"Whoa, whoa, no need to get all defensive about it all, I was just kidding. I do think you both look cute together though." The Faunus blushed a bit at her leader's compliment.

"T-thanks, I guess…" Ruby let out a smile. _Maybe I should help Blake out. It's no secret that she likes him…but…_ She looked over at Weiss. _I'm pretty sure she likes him too. Wait, what if Yang likes him…or what if even I like him!? This could get a bit weird for Team RWBY._

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked, breaking Ruby's thought process.

"Wha- Oh yeah, I'm gonna go out and get some breakfast you two. Take care of the room while I'm gone!"

"Well that was a bit weird, but it's Ruby we're talking about after all. You never know what she'll do next." Blake silently agreed with a nod.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So what do ya' feel like eatin' for breakfast?" Yang asked Lelouch. "C'mon, anything you want! You want ice cream for breakfast, we'll do it!" Lelouch let out a small laugh.

"The pancakes we had two days ago were alright. I wouldn't mind going back."

"Alrighty then, let's get going." The two made their way out of the school's courtyard and walked into Vale to the café they went to the other day. Once they walked inside, the same waitress from before greeted them.

"Good morning, Yang. Just you and your friend today?"

"Yup. You already know what we're here for, right?"

"Of course, I'll put your order in right away. Sit anywhere you'd like." The two took a seat at a table beside a window.

"You don't mind sitting here, right?" Lelouch shook his head. "Awesome. So…what do you like doing for fun?"

"Fun? I guess I do read a bit. There's that and just simply hanging out. Back in my world I never really did have time for fun."

Well I'm sure you'll have fun with us all today." She told him. "I got it! Why don't we go out for a motorcycle ride? That'll get your blood pumping!"

"A motorcycle ride? I mean, is there a sidecar to it?"

"Psssh, there's enough room for the both of us. C'mon it'll be fun! You aren't scared, are you?"

"No, but knowing you, it'll be a pretty crazy ride."

After waiting for five minutes, their plate of pancakes arrived, and they both enjoyed them as much as they did the other day. Yang left a tip on the table before they both left the café.

"We'll have to walk back to Beacon to get Bumblebee. That's where she's parked." She explained, also noting her motorcycle's name at the same time. "It's actually a pretty nice day to go out for a ride. Not too hot, and not too breezy as well." She stated. "You asked about there being a passenger car on my motorcycle. I don't think I've seen one of those in a while. Did you have a friend who had one?"

"Yeah, my friend Rivalz always would be my chauffer when I went out to gamble?"

"Gamble? You don't look like the type." Yang said with a small laugh. "How much money did you make from it?"

"I made a bit, but it was more like I wanted to put the people who were too full of themselves in their place. The looks on their faces when they lost to a normal schoolboy were a bit comical at times…but that was before I got my Geass. I wasn't just a normal student after that."

"I can imagine. It must feel weird having some sort of power when not everybody is like you in some way. Here in Remnant it would seem normal…but maybe a bit overpowered." He let out a small laugh.

"Right. Even though I can only use it on a person once it can sometimes feel that way." They reach the entrance to Beacon fifteen minutes later and Lelouch followed Yang over to the parking lot where Bumblebee was. "Wow, it looks amazing."

"Thanks. Think fast!" She threw a black helmet at him. "Safety first, right?" She put her helmet on, and Lelouch did the same. She got on first and turned the motorcycle on. "There should be enough room back here." She patted the rest of the seat behind her, and Lelouch got on, altering the balance of the motorcycle a bit, but she quickly fixed it. "You'll want to hold on." Lelouch blushed a bit and placed his arms around Yang's body, causing her to blush as well. "A little lower Lelouch…like…right now." She told him, his arms a bit too close to her chest.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Better. Now, let's get going." She revved the engine up before darting out of the parking lot and onto the streets. "Yeah, this is what I'm talking about! Only a few seconds in and I'm already loving it! How about you, Lelouch?"

"I'm just hoping we don't crash!"

"Trust me, we won't!" Lelouch took the time to look around at the buildings around Vale. It did remind him a bit of Japan, except that the tall buildings weren't all skyscrapers. "Right now we're in the Residential District of Vale. There's four other districts: the Agricultural, Industrial, Commercial, and Upper-Class Districts. Why don't we spend the three hours we have…"

"Red light!" Lelouch yelled out, but instead, Yang drove faster, quickly passing the light along with the vehicles that were supposed to go.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we can probably go through all, if not most, of the districts before we get back if you're up for it."

"After what you just did, maybe we should just go visit the closest one."

"Alright, the Commercial District it is!" Yang picked up speed, leaving Lelouch to pray under his breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at Beacon, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake were together in their room. Weiss looked over at the clock and saw that it was two.

"Well Blake, looks like you'll be having your turn with Lelouch in an hour from now. Do you know what you'll be doing?" She simply shook her head, the Faunus in the middle of reading one of her books. "Ruby, do you have anything yet?"

"Of course! It'll be the best time ever. He'll want to stay here and just talk about it every day, and he'll be all like 'Oh Ruby, I still remember how much fun we had' and then he'll…"

"You still don't have anything planned yet, do you?"

"Yes I do! I'm just not going to tell you. It's a secret. Who knows if one of you will steal my idea? I have to keep it hidden!" Ruby said, hiding under her hood. "Anyway, what do you both think he and Yang are doing?"

"Whatever it is, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back in one piece."

"Do you think he's having fun?"

"It's possible. I'm sure Yang wouldn't do anything to kill him…but if she wasn't doing that…then what _could_ they be doing?"

"I guess we'll find out once we talk to him while we hang out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, what do you think of the Commercial District?" Yang asked as the two walked back over to Bumblebee.

"It's really big. With all the shops around, it really lives up to its name." Once they got to the motorcycle, Yang put her helmet on.

"Ever drive one of these before?"

"Motorcycles? I have a few times, but not one like this."

"Well today's your lucky day. C'mon, it'll be easy. It's just like riding a standard one."

"Are you sure?"

"You better get on right now. We have to get back to Beacon in an hour. You don't want to leave Blake waiting."

"If you insist." Lelouch got on first, and then Yang got on behind him. She placed her arms around his body, and he started the motorcycle up.

"You're going to have to be a bit careful with the gas."

"Right. Well, here goes nothing." He pressed down on the acceleration and the motorcycle was off.

"Yeah! This is way more fun, especially since you have no idea what you're doing! Woo-hoo!" He took a while to get used to Bumblebee, but once he did, the drive back to Beacon was smooth and steady.

They arrived back at the school with five minutes left until three o'clock.

"I think it was better when you weren't used to driving." Yang teased him as she took off her helmet.

"I bet for you it was." He let out a small laugh.

"Y'know, Ruby had a great idea when she planned this. I had a lot of fun today hanging out with you."

"I did too. Thanks for trusting me with driving Bumblebee."

"No prob. We haven't even known each other for long and yet, I guess I just feel like I can trust you already."

"Same with you and the others. It's a bit strange, but I'm glad it happened." Yang nodded her head, and the two walked back to the room together. She knocked on the door and Ruby answered.

"There you two are! So, did you both have fun?"

"Yup! It's gonna be a bit tough to beat, Ruby. Sorry about that." Yang told her, and she let out a growl.

"We'll see about that. After all: save the best for last!"

"Whatever. Anyway, Blake, Lelouch is all yours now." Yang stated before getting into her bed. She placed a bookmark in her book before walking over to Lelouch, who was waiting at the door.

"Have fun you too!" Ruby told them.

"Make sure to bring him back on time!" Weiss added.

"We'll be close by, so no need to worry." Blake assured the two. "Ready?" He nodded, and the two left the room. Once the door closed, both Ruby and Weiss walked over to Yang.

"So, what'd you both do?" Weiss asked.

"I bet you both kissed! I know you did!" Ruby told her sister, causing her to blush.

"What makes you think that?" She responded.

"You know how your sister is. She comes up with strange theories sometimes…well…more like all the time."

"We just ate breakfast and took a ride around the Commercial District with Bumblebee, that's all." She responded.

"Seriously? Is that all I have to beat? Oh Yang, you made this all too easy."

"Coming from the girl who doesn't have anything planned still." Weiss responded, still teasing her leader.

"For the last time, I _do _have something planned!" She yelled.

"Calm down! I'm right next to you!"

"Well you're the one who keeps insisting that I don't."

"Weiss, we'll just have to wait and see how Lelouch is after they come back tonight."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lelouch and Blake walked around the Beacon campus, starting out their three hours alone together.

"So Blake, what did you want to do? Before you say it, do you mind if I guess?" She shook her head. "What story do you want to hear about?" A blush rose on her face when he guessed what she wanted to do for the next three hours. "You did say you were interested in the stories of my life the other day."

"I know, but…I feel like you won't have fun telling them to me."

"Actually, I really would enjoy having you listen to them. I've had so much adventure in my life in the past year and a half that it would feel like a waste if I didn't share any of it with someone." She smiled at his response.

"Well I was hoping we could just stay over at the room, but the others are there."

"Right. Well how about under the big tree over there? I mean, that is if you don't mind getting your clothes dirty." She shook her head and the two took a seat next to each other under the shade of the tree. "So, what questions do you have about my time as a cat?"

"I can't really think of anything specifically…"

"Don't worry. I'll just start explaining things to you. Well, in the forest, I guess I should've considered it to be a world filled with some danger. Having four groups of cats living together in one huge area spanned around a lake made conflict a predictable outcome from time to time."

"How were the cats there?"

"Well, the cats all cared for each other more or less, but when it came to fighting, that caring side would disappear and may never show itself again. However, that's from what I've heard from my friends I made there. The four clans were all banded together against one big threat known as the Dark Forest, which was where all the heartless cats lived after death, as opposed to StarClan, where the good warriors would go."

"How was that battle? Since you're here I'm positive your side won."

"Yup, but at the cost of lives. I still remember to this day how horrible I felt that scarring night. Remember that prophecy I talked about two nights ago?" She nodded. "Well it said I had to be the savior to the clans, and the fact that I watched as lives got taken really shook me up." Blake could feel his body tense up a bit right next to him. Showing that he wasn't completely over the trauma of that night. "I wondered how I could be the savior if lives were still lost, but the cats helped me realize that my definition of being a savior was a bit too over the top I guess?"

"There are some things that are defined differently depending on the person after all."

"Right. Well, how about I lighten up the mood a bit with some love?" Blake blushed at the sudden change of topic.

"Love?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I did find it in the Warriors forest. I know I'm actually a human and all, but being turned into a cat at the time almost made me forget about it."

"I guess that makes sense. So, who was the lucky cat?"

"Her name was Ivypool. She's one of the cats who really helped me keep my head up that night. She told me that her love for me was almost at first sight, like when I first entered ThunderClan she had her eyes on me."

"That's really cute." She told him, comparing Lelouch's love experience with ones that she would read about.

"It was a bit weird though because her sister, Dovewing, also had feelings towards me, too."

"How'd it go between those two?"

"It really went by smoothly. Since Ivypool never felt being in love before, but she had, Dovewing let her be with me."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Well yeah. There's two sides to love, right? You only told me about how they felt about you. How'd you feel about them?" A blush rose on his face.

"Well…I did like them both, but…"

"But…" Lelouch placed a hand on his head.

"I guess that Ivypool was the one for me. The love I had for Dovewing was there, but it was only built up because I helped her when she was in a bit of a love crisis. You see, cats from other clans aren't allowed to be mates, but Dovewing loved this one ShadowClan cat named Tigerheart. He seemed to only care about loving her and disregarded the whole Dark Forest situation."

"Oh. Did they ever resolve anything?"

"Not while I was there, but now I hope so."

"Ivypool must've been so sad once you left." Blake said, realizing it after Lelouch's previous comment.

"Actually, she wasn't. When I talked to her about it all, she knew that I would have to leave someday. Maybe I should rephrase that: she was upset and sad that I had to leave, but she got herself back together."

"Do you plan on visiting the forest again?"

"I would if I knew how I could go there without fail. At the moment, my companion, C.C. just drops me off in different worlds without knowing where I'll be, but so far, I can't complain."

"That's good. I'm glad you're enjoying your time here."

"Thanks. So Blake, is there anything else you're curious about?" She shook her head. "Well if you think of anything else you're curious about, feel free to ask." She nodded. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"How about some tea? I know a good place around here."

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Weiss looked over at the clock and saw that it was five forty-five. She finished getting ready a few minutes ago and now waited for Blake and Lelouch to return so that she could finally have her time with Lelouch.

"I don't think it's considered a date if the other person doesn't know it's one." Ruby told her.

"Well duh, then it's not a date, is it?"

"So you admit that it's a date on your part?"

"No! I already told you what I have planned for us to do." Weiss responded with irritation. "Besides, love at first sight only exists in fairy tales."

"I don't know, try telling that to Blake." Ruby responded.

"What are you talking about? After all, this is you I'm talking to, so I'm expecting this to be a bit farfetched."

"Rude, but anyway, I feel like, no I know, that Blake has some sort of attraction towards Lelouch."

"They simply have spent more time with each other than we have with him. Any one of us could've been in Blake's position the other day if we were awake while the other three were still asleep or out doing something else."

"I guess…that sorta does make sense…but I still feel like there's something there between them both." Weiss rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the two heard the door click and turned around to see Yang poke her head inside.

"Hey you two, it's only me." She greeted them. "Just kidding," She opened the door so that Blake and Lelouch were now visible. "I bumped into these two while walking back here, although they are a little over ten minutes early.

"We had a great time, but apparently we finished a bit early." Lelouch told them. "Weiss, you look ready to go." She nodded her head and walked over towards him.

"Thanks for today Lelouch, I appreciate it." Blake told him softly before walking over to her bed. He simply smiled, but it was enough for Blake to know that he felt the same way. "Weiss, are you ready to go?"

"Yup." Weiss picked up her small purse and walked over to where Lelouch was.

"See you both later." Ruby said. "Lelouch, you better get back here on time, or else. Wait, I should be telling you that, Weiss."

"Don't worry, he'll make it back on time. Three more hours should be enough to think about what you want to do when he returns, right?" Ruby let out a growl, and Weiss and Lelouch closed the door behind them.

"Does she not have anything in mind yet?" He asked as they made their way out into the courtyard.

"Well, supposedly she does, but I just enjoy teasing her from time to time." She responded. "So, ready for clothes shopping?"

"About that…"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I since I don't know how long I'll be here I don't want you spending so much money on me, Weiss."

"It's okay. My family's a bit rich, so I think we should be fine." She assured him. "I was thinking of going for the stereotypical prom tuxedo. I mean, we'll see what we can find, but prom outfits for guys are really limited in choice." Lelouch made his way into Vale for the third time today, and the two headed over to the Commercial District, which was a bit of a long walk, but not too long to wear them out. "Alright, we're finally here. Just follow me and we'll go find the right store for you." She led him to a huge mall filled with an abundance of stores. They saw a store with suits in the window display and decided that it was perfect for what they were looking for.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" One of the workers greeted them with a smile.

"We're just looking for a tuxedo rental. Something simple, yet elegant. We have a Spring Dance this Saturday, but it's sort of like a prom." Weiss responded.

"Sounds good. I assume it's for your friend here?" She looked over at Lelouch, and Weiss nodded. "Alrighty then. Just come this way and I'll take your measurements." They followed her until they reached a mirror inside of the store. "Let me just take your measurements and I'll find a full outfit for you." For the next five minutes the worker used her measuring tape to get the correct dimensions for the perfect suit. "All done! You two just wait here." She headed to the back of the store to get everything needed for the outfit.

"Weiss, you don't need to do this, really." Lelouch told her.

"Please, I insist. Even though we don't know how long you'll be here, you should join us Saturday night." She responded. "Besides, it's the least I can do for how I acted towards you when you got here."

"Being wary towards me was within reason. I did say that it was okay, after all." She gave him a small pout.

"Well you should feel lucky that I'm being this generous towards you." He let out a small laugh, causing her to blush. "What's so funny? I'm only telling the truth."

"Sorry Weiss. It's just that you reminded me of a friend." He responded. As they talked a bit more, the girl who measured Lelouch arrived with a hanger full of all the clothes needed for Saturday night. She handed him each piece one by one to try on, and once he was fully suited, Weiss smiled.

"It's perfect! Lelouch you look amazing. We'll take it." Lelouch looked at himself in the mirror and turned his body, examining how he looked in the new tuxedo. "You like it, don't you?" Lelouch nodded his head. "Great!" Weiss helped Lelouch take off his suit and the worker helped place it back in the hanger. She then took it with her and they followed her over to the cash register.

"Let's see…your outfit today will cost 170 Lien." Weiss handed her card over and she swiped it over the scanner. "Okay, your rental should be returned the day after your dance. Hope to see you two again soon!" The two thanked her before they took the suit and walked out of the store. Weiss saw how much Lelouch was holding with the one hanger.

"I did not think this through. Maybe we should go back to the room and drop it off. I'm sure we can find more things to do around that area anyway." She told him. "What time is it anyway?" She looked over at a nearby clock and saw that it was 6:32. "We'll be one hour down, but I'm sure we can find something to do for another two hours. C'mon, let's get going."

The two made it back to Beacon in thirty minutes and knocked on the door to the room. They heard it unlock and Ruby opened it.

"Well, well, well, look who's already back here. I guess your time together didn't go well?"

"Really now? We just rented out a suit and came to drop it off. I wouldn't want Lelouch holding it all day." Weiss responded. "Lelouch, you can just put it down over on my bed." He walked over and placed it there before walking over to Weiss. "We'll see you all again in two hours." Weiss closed the door, and once she did, Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed and examined the suit.

"Wow, I guess he's all set up for Saturday at least." Yang commented. She hopped off of her bed and looked over at the suit. "She must've paid a pretty penny for this."

"It looks really good. It has a nice tie, a fancy flower and everything." Ruby told her. "Do you think she's trying to buy him?"

"Ooooh, you like him, don't you?" Yang told her sister, causing her to blush.

"That's not it at all! I just don't think it's natural love if money is used that way." She said.

"I think you're being too paranoid. Lelouch isn't that type of guy." They heard Blake speak up while she was reading.

"How do you know that?" Yang asked.

"It's a bit obvious, don't you think? I guess it's just the way I see him, and after spending time with him, he wouldn't be one to like a girl over money, and Weiss isn't that type of girl either. She might like him a bit and is trying to be nice." The Faunus told them.

"I guess you have to like him to understand him, huh?" Ruby said, causing Blake to blush.

"I don't like him that way! I mean…it's complicated, okay?" She told the sisters. "He's just a nice guy, that's all."

"I mean, I can't disagree. Once you get to know him, he's pretty cool." Yang agreed. "So Ruby, what do you have planned for tonight with him?"

"That's a secret my dear sister. Just know that when we come back, you'll lose the bet we have."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a walk in the park once the moon rose, Weiss and Lelouch spent the last of their time together at a coffee shop. The two continued looking at shops close to Beacon before that. They really enjoyed their time together and felt like they knew each other more because of it.

"How's your tea?" Weiss asked, taking a small sip of her latte.

"It's really good. I'm guessing your latte is as good?" She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Thanks for the tea, and for the suit for that matter. I really appreciate it."

"It's my treat. I just want to make sure that you enjoy your time in Remnant for as long as you're here." She replied. "How does it work, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how long do you stay in a world? Is it just fate?"

"I guess you can say that. I really have no control over it." Weiss still seemed confused about it all, but at the same time, she understood in a way.

"So, what do you think Ruby has in store for you tonight?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. Knowing her, I should be expecting anything, especially since she wants to beat Yang in that one contest just to see who actually made them lose against me while playing Remnant." Weiss let out a small giggle.

"Do you actually know which one of them is the one who made them lose? If I had to guess I'd say it was Ruby."

"You have to give her some credit sometimes. If she's your leader she can't always be playful…but yeah, it pretty much was her. She made some bad moves and should've saved some cards for later on." He answered. "Don't tell her that I said any of that, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me." She took another sip of her latte before looking at her scroll to check the time. "We should get going now. Who knows what Ruby might do if I keep you one minute over."

"You're probably right." Lelouch got up from his chair and walked over to Weiss, holding his hand out. The simple act caused her face to redden. She took his hand and he helped her up from her seat, pushing her chair back in afterwards.

"Thank you, kind gentleman." She gave him a small curtsey and giggled. "You know, for someone who didn't care for being a prince you still have good manners."

"It doesn't take a prince to know how to treat a girl with respect, Weiss." He said with a smile. "It's just a rare trait that it feels that way sometimes." He responded. "Shall we get going now?" She nodded, and the two headed back to Beacon.

As they made their way down the hallway towards the room, they saw that Ruby was standing outside. She saw them both and waved with a smile.

"Hi you two! Weiss, good to see that you brought him back on time." She told her. "Anything you want to say before I take him? Let's not make these marriage vows too long."

"Ruby!" Weiss pushed her teammate, a strong blush now on her face. "Lelouch, just be careful with this one, okay?"

"I'll make sure to take good care of her." He responded with a smile.

"Hey!" Weiss laughed before walking back into the room. "Please, I'll be the one taking care of you if any Grimm appear." She told him. "So…know any good jokes?"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing! Just my attempt at small talk before we go out is all…which apparently failed." She let out a sigh. "Anywho, I have the perfect three hours planned, and I mean it! Get ready for the best three hours of your life! Just follow me." She took the lead, and Lelouch followed. As they made their way through Beacon, Lelouch knew that with the path they were taking that they were going to the commercial district.

"So, where are we going in the commercial district?" He asked her.

"Shhh! You'll see when we get there! Actually, just close your eyes and give me your hand." She placed her hand out, and Lelouch took it, closing his eyes as requested. "Hope that you like running!"

"Wha—" Before he could say anything, he felt a burst of speed as Ruby began running towards their destination. "I hope you don't mind me keeping my eyes open!" He told her.

"No! Keep them closed! I promise you'll be alive still!" She responded, letting out a small cheer at the euphoria she felt using her expertise in speed. Once Lelouch felt her suddenly stop, he began gasping for his breath. "Whoa, you okay, Lelouch?"

"I'm…fine…speed is just my…worst trait…or any physical activity…for that matter."

"Really? You must just be very skinny then." She gave his body a small poke. "Anyway, you can open your eyes now. Oh I hope you like it!" He opened his eyes and was attacked by a plethora of bright lights in front of him. In front of him was a building with a sign that said 'Arcade' in big, bold, illuminated neon letters. "So…what do you think? Please tell me you like it."

"Well, I don't hate it, that's for sure. I don't think I've been to one in a while." He told her. "It's your time with me right now, so I can't say no." Ruby smiled and took his hand again.

"I promise that we'll have fun. Games are all on me!" She guided him inside and just like the sign, there were lights everywhere, along with many other people, ranging from teens, to children and their parents. They walked over to a machine and Ruby pulled out two cards. She swiped the first one and then the next one after that. On the touch screen four values of Lien appeared.

"So, what is this exactly?"

"It's how we play games in here. I'm guessing you're used to tokens and stuff, but that's old-school." She replied, touching the screen. "All our tokens go into this card." She held her card up and he saw that it had a picture of a rose on it. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"I guess so."

"Close enough!" Lelouch followed behind Ruby and she walked over to what seemed to be a shooter game. She swiped the card twice so that they could both play. "Alright, now take your pistol and make sure that you aim for any of the Grimm that pop up on the screen.

"What do they look like exactly?"

"Like that! Shoot it!" He saw what appeared to be a black wolf-like creature with blood red eyes hidden behind a white mask with red markings on it, along with spikes protruding on its arms and legs. He pulled the trigger a few times and watched it disappear. "Sharp shooting, partner. You just killed a Beowolf. Now do you have the hang of it?"

"Yup. We'll see who wins."

"Well it's a team game, but if you want to be that way…you're on!" The two continued playing the game until they reached the final boss stage. Ruby was excited, especially since she and Yang would always play this game and would never get this far. The boss was a dragon-like Grimm that would constantly fly around and attack. "Oh my gosh…it's almost dead! We got this!" She told him, but suddenly, during her excitement, Ruby tripped, dropping her pistol.

"Ruby!" With one hand on the trigger, Lelouch used his other hand to pick up Ruby's gun, dual wielding the pistols and finishing off the Grimm by himself. When Ruby saw it die, she looked at him in awe and saw the words 'You Saved Remnant' appear on the screen.

"Lelouch you did it!" She jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his body in a hug. "That was amazing!"

"Well someone had to pick up from you falling. Also, I think this means I won…and you're kinda crushing me…" He told her, and she let go.

"Sorry about that. It's just…Yang and I have never beaten that level before." She told him, brushing a hand over her hair. "That was really an epic way to start the night. Hey, I bet you're great at the claw machines too, huh?"

"It's been a while, but I remember winning sometimes for my sister." He said.

"Let's go over there next. There's a whole bunch!" Ruby began walking towards the machines, Lelouch right behind her. "We should try this one. The little chibi Beowolf is soooo cute!" He saw that the machine was filled with them, and he carefully analyzed it to see if there was any openings for the claw to grab one.

"Alright, let me try it out." Ruby handed him her game card and he swiped it, putting in one play for the game. "If I remember correctly, the trick is to make sure the claw is as still as possible before it descends." He positioned the claw over the area and waited for it to stop shaking. Once he saw it stop, he pressed the button and the two watched it move down. It closed on the plush, causing Ruby to gasp, but then it as it was lifting up it lost its grip and the claw dropped it.

"Aw…" Ruby pouted. "I think you can get it if you want to try again."

"I think I can too. We'll get one though, I promise." He told her before swiping again. Lelouch and Ruby both took turns in attempting to get the Beowolf plushie. They would sometimes change their targeted plush, but for the most part they focused on one.

"We've tried ten times already! This thing's gotta be rigged. We should just stop and…oh my gosh you got it!" Lelouch put the Beowolf plushie in front of her face and she quickly grabbed it. "Did you really just do that as I was in distress?" He nodded. "Look at it! It's so adorable! Now if this was a real Grimm I'd be kicking its butt." She gave the plushie a hug. "Now let's see what else we can win!"

For the next two hours, the two continued their time at the arcade, playing countless other games, such as skee ball and air hockey, and having competitions in them. For the most part, Lelouch would win, but sometimes Ruby would pull through as well. They also played games that were based on precision and timing in order to get the biggest payout of tickets, which Lelouch figured out was her specialty after a few jackpots in them.

"Aw…I think we're out of credits." Ruby told him as a swipe of her card failed to give them another play on a coin pusher. "Well, I guess we go back to Beacon now, but I don't mind because I had a ton of fun!"

"What about the tickets we won?" Lelouch asked, following her to the exit.

"I'm saving them up for a bigger prize. I hope you don't mind because some of these tickets are yours as well." He shook his head.

"Not at all. Glad I could help." He walked over to the door and held it open for her. She thanked him before walking outside.

"I know I said I had fun, but did you have fun, Lelouch?" She asked as they made their way down a flight of stairs.

"I honestly can't remember having that much fun before. I think it's partially due to your energy, Ruby." He replied. "I'm glad that you had a good time as well."

"Of course I did. It was such a perfect night full of amazing moments. I have the Beowolf to prove it." She said. "So tell me Lelouch, how is traveling to different worlds like exactly? Does it hurt?"

"I'm going to have to assume it does because every world I've gone to I've entered unconsciously. However, if you're talking about how I've changed forms based on the world I'm going to it doesn't. I usually just end up being illuminated by a bright light and then the next thing I know I'm a cat or a human again."

"And this is all because you can't go back to your world because everyone things you're dead, but you're immortal?" He nodded. "Wow, and you have no idea what world you're going to end up in?"

"I don't, but C.C., the girl who helps me travel to different worlds might, but I'm not entirely sure about that."

"Well whenever you talk to her again, can you tell her that Team RWBY and JNPR say thank-you? I know it sounds weird because you've only been here for three days but those three days would've been different if you weren't here, so you've had some sort of impact on us eight." Lelouch nodded and smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell her that."

The two arrived at the front door to their room thirty minutes later and Ruby gave it a knock. Once it opened, they saw that Yang was the one who answered, the three other girls already in their sleepwear.

"You two are back early." She greeted them, and the two walked inside.

"Well we ran out of plays on my game card, so we decided to just go back here. We did have a ton of fun though." Ruby told the other three.

"You went to the arcade?" Weiss asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Look what Lelouch was able to win for me! Isn't it cute?" She showed the others the Beowolf chibi plush before tossing it up on her bed.

"It's really cute." Blake told her with a smile. "So Lelouch, who did you have more fun with today: Ruby, or Yang?" Lelouch looked over at the two sisters.

"Yang, as much as I enjoyed you letting me drive Bumblebee, I think I had a bit more fun with your sister." Ruby let out a gasp before letting out a small cheer.

"Ha ha! I knew that I would beat you, Yang! Now admit that you're the reason we lost to Lelouch in Remnant!" Her older sister smiled and let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'm the reason we lost, I admit it." She said while stretching her arms upward. "I don't know about you girls, and guy, but I think I'm going to head off to sleep."

Oh, I should go get changed then!" Ruby picked up her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. Once she was done, Lelouch walked in to change as well. Once he was done, he walked out and got into his makeshift bed. Since Blake had the best night vision, she offered to turn the light off once everyone was in bed.

"Everyone in?" She asked. When she got the confirmation, she turned the lights off and headed over to her bed.

"Lelouch, thanks for hanging out with all of us today. I know I had an amazing time." Ruby told him.

"She's right. We all enjoyed spending time with you." Blake added.

"If there's anything we can do for you while you're here, don't hesitate to ask." Weiss informed him.

"Yup. Whatever you need, Team RWBY will make sure that you feel at home." Yang said.

"I had an amazing time with each of you today as well. I'm really grateful for the hospitality you've given me. I couldn't ask for a greater group of friends."

"Okay, let's not get all sappy everyone." Ruby told them, causing them all to laugh. "Alright, goodnight everyone!"


	6. Chapter 5 Eternal Memories

Chapter 5: Eternal Memories

_"__Alright Lelouch, we're just _waiting on you. C'mon out now." Ruby called from outside of the bathroom. After a few more days of spending time with Team RWBY it was finally Saturday night, the night of the Spring Dance. They heard the door click and saw Lelouch walk out in his tuxedo. Yang gave him a teasing whistle.

"Lookin' good, Lelouch!"

"You look great." Blake added.

"Great? You look like a million bucks!" Ruby placed her hand out to offer a high five, which he accepted.

"Don't forget that I'm the one who helped pick out the suit…in a way." Weiss informed the others. "I know I saw how you looked when we picked it out, but you do look amazing."

"Thanks you four, but have you looked at your own outfits? They look stunning." He commented. Ruby was wearing a short red sleeveless dress with a black trim and a black ribbon around her waist, along with a black mesh under it, Weiss had a white dress with a black mesh under it, Blake wore a violet dress with a black belt at her waist along with a black undershirt, and Yang wore a white strapped dress.

"Well yeah, of course Team RWBY looks flawless. We do when we're not even trying!" Ruby responded.

"So, are we ready to head out? I think Pyrrha and the others are waiting for us outside." Blake told them, walking over to the door, but Ruby jumped in front of her.

"Wait! There's something we need to do still."

"Um…what're you talking about?" Yang asked.

"A group picture?" Weiss guessed.

"Well no, but actually, that's a good idea!" Ruby took her scroll out and told the others to huddle together. She got in the front of the group and held her phone in front of them. "Say cheese everyone!" She took a few pictures, and once she was done, she put her scroll away. "Okay, now where was I?"

"Telling us that we forgot to do something?" Blake reminded her.

"Oh, right!" Ruby looked over at Lelouch. "Which one of us are you taking to the dance?"

"Ruby!" The three other girls yelled at their leader, their faces flustered. Lelouch laughed at their reactions.

"What? It was a serious question."

"How'd I not see this question coming? We're all going together, aren't we? Knowing you, that's not a sufficient answer, right?"

"You're right, it isn't, but I'll accept it." She responded. "Is Team RWBY and Lelouch ready to get their groove on?" The others nodded and she opened the door. They saw that Team JNPR was waiting outside for them. Pyrrha was wearing a simple red dress, Nora wore a pink shoulderless dress with a white skirt, and Ren and Jaune both wore tuxedos similar to Lelouch's.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Nora asked. The four girls looked at her in confusion.

"We could hear you from outside." Pyrrha told them. "But, I told Nora that Lelouch avoided the question, in a way. She didn't believe me."

"I didn't avoid the question! I just told them that we were going together!" He replied, his face reddened by Pyrrha's sudden accusation.

"That sounds like you're avoiding it." Nora replied. "But I see what you're doing. There are plenty of fish in the sea…like me and Pyrrha."

"Nora!" Pyrrha gave her a small shove, causing her to laugh.

"Calm down, I was just teasing you! Anyway, there's a dance floor at the gym with my name on it so we should get going right now!"

The group arrived at the gym and saw that there were many students already there. It had everything a dance should have, ranging from music and food, to friends simply hanging out and talking with each other.

"Team CFVY did a great job with the decorations…but I think our decorations for the Beacon Dance were a bit better." Weiss stated.

"Better decorations or not, it's still a dance! C'mon Lelouch!" Just like yesterday night, Ruby grabbed Lelouch's hand and brought him to the dance floor.

"There she goes. You know Yang, I think your sister likes him." Weiss told her.

"I can see that, but knowing Ruby, I don't think she realizes it."

"Well that makes the all four of us then." Weiss looked at Blake and Yang, who were a bit confused at what she was saying. "Are you two serious? What I'm saying is that we all have some sort of attraction to Lelouch. Blake, I know for a fact you do." The Faunus blushed and curled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Yang, you just try to hide it, but I can tell."

"Really now? Since when did you become a love aficionado, Ice Queen?" Yang responded with a scoff.

"I never said I was, I just know that we all see something in him that we like…and well…I just want us all to admit it. We promised not to hide secrets from each other after all, didn't we?"

"Well it's not a secret if it's not true."

"Yang, you're just in denial right now. I'm not trying to make you hostile, I just want us all telling the truth…honestly." Blake looked over at Yang and saw that her look of irritation broke away with a sigh.

"Okay fine, he's a real cool guy that I…like to hang around…" She admitted, looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Don't tell him I said that, please?"

"I won't. Promise." Blake assured her. "Weiss?"

"Of course I won't. If you got mad at me pressuring you to tell the truth, I don't want to know what you'll do to me." The white-haired girl said. "I think I'm going to go get some punch." She walked over to the food table, leaving the two partners together.

"C'mon Lelouch, put some groove in that step!" Ruby told him as she danced in front of him on the dance floor.

"I'm not sure if I'm good at randomly dancing. I think I'm more of a slow dancer." He replied, panting for his breath from all the crazy dancing Ruby got him into. "I think I'm going to get some water."

"You do that. I'll be here still most likely!" Lelouch let out a smile before making his way over to where the refreshments were. As he got a cup of water, he saw Weiss sitting alone over at one of the tables nearby. Puzzled, he walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" She turned her head around and saw the dark-haired boy.

"Nope. Feel free to take a seat…any of them."

"I think the one next to you is fine." He pulled the chair out and took a seat. "Why are you sitting all alone anyway, Weiss?"

"I mean, there's no real reason. Just don't really feel like dancing. I'm not sad or anything if that's what you're thinking." She replied.

"Well, would you like to dance when the right song plays?" The question caused her to blush. "These songs aren't really my type, but Ruby dragged me over so I thought 'why not?'"

"Oh…well then what type of songs do you like?"

"I guess I'm more of a slow dancer. You are too, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You seem like that type of girl. Am I wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head. "So, it that a yes then?"

"Yeah, but only because you asked!" Lelouch let out a laugh. "You know it's not nice to laugh at a girl."

"Right, sorry. I guess I'll see you when that one song plays?" She nodded her head. "Great." He got up from his chair and began walking over to the dance floor.

"Lelouch, wait!" He turned around and made his way back to her.

"Something wrong?"

"No…it's just…can you sit down for a bit more?" She asked.

"Right, I should've guessed that you were lonely." Weiss gave him a soft hit with her arm.

"That's not why I wanted you here! This is…serious…" She looked around, and then over at Lelouch. "When Ruby asked you about which one of us you would take to the dance…did you have an idea of who that would be?"

"Where'd this come from all of a sudden? I mean, I thought she was joking about it, but if it has you concerned, she must've been serious." He told her. _Oh god…knowing Ruby she could've been._ Weiss thought with worry. "To answer your question though, I don't have an idea."

"Really?" He nodded. Weiss brushed a hand over her hair and let out a sigh. "Lelouch…I just…I guess I should tell you that I…"

"Like me?" She looked over at him, and nodded, her face red with embarrassment. "I figured that out myself, by the way, so don't think any of the others told me." He assured her.

"Do you feel the same way?" She asked, her eyes staring down at the floor and avoiding his.

"Weiss…how do I explain this…"

"You don't have to say anything. It's not the first time I've been rejected." She placed a hand under her chin. "It's okay though, you and Blake do look cuter together."

"That's not it at all. You're an amazing girl, Weiss…and I like you too, but…I just don't want to get into anything knowing that I might leave Remnant."

"Then stay here! You've already impacted Team RWBY so much these past few days." She responded, but she then shook her head. "No, no, you're right. You don't know when there might be a world out there that needs your help or company, for that matter."

"Sorry that I didn't say anything the moment I figured it out. I didn't want to say it and make things awkward between us."

"You think I didn't feel the same way after telling you?" She replied with a small laugh. "Ironically, it's also good to know that you feel the same way towards me, but…"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't lying when I said you and Blake look cuter together." She said.

"Really now?"

"Yeah. I think it was the night you told us about your life that I saw it. You're both really similar too, so it's perfect." He was happy that she took everything he told her well.

"So…am I off the hook now?" He joked, and she gave him another playful hit.

"For now. I'll see you later." As Lelouch got up, he heard the song change to a slower one and he looked back at Weiss.

"I guess later came already." He placed his hand out and helped her out of her seat, a blush on her face. They joined hands and walked over to the dance floor. They both placed their hands on each other and began to move along with the music. "I hope this compensates for telling you no."

"It's good enough. You know, you're actually a really decent dancer. You've been in this situation before, haven't you?"

"Yup. I mean, I didn't think I was great at it."

"You're doing fine." She assured him. "I hope the girls don't jump to any conclusions…which I know is almost asking for a miracle."

"I can explain everything if I bump into them, don't worry." He told her. Over in the crowd, Ruby saw the two dancing for a few minutes, her eyes filled with awe.

"Oh my gosh! Weiss, kiss him already!"

"What!? Ruby you—." Weiss suddenly messed up a step and began to fall backwards, but Lelouch quickly grabbed one of her arms and placed his other hand around her back to catch her. "Thanks…" She told him, brushing her dress off. "I guess that was a good way to end that song."

"That was Ruby, right?" He asked.

"Duh, wasn't that obvious?" She responded. "Anyway, thanks for the dance, Lelouch. I should probably explain it to her. My day isn't complete without her questioning me."

"Right. Well good luck with that." Lelouch watched Weiss walk over to Ruby and could already see Ruby jumping in joy and then questioning her on what was going on between them both.

"Hey Lelouch, nice dancing and reflexes over there." Yang told him as she walked over. "So, are you and Weiss…?"

"We're not a couple. She just told me that she had feelings for me, which I knew, but I told her no because I don't know when I'll leave Remnant."

"Oh. Well hey, that makes sense to me. I'm guessing Ruby over there's giving her a tough time?"

"Yeah. Your sister can really cause quite a stir whenever she wants, especially if it involves Weiss." He replied. "Hey, do you know where Blake is?"

"I think she might be outside." She answered. "You going to break the news to her too?"

"I have to. I don't want anything being weird between the both of us. I'm guessing you think she likes me too, huh?"

"Yup. I thought it was a bit obvious. Did you know, or did Weiss tell you?"

"I figured it out. She just seemed very open to me ever since I got here." He told her.

"Well don't leave that Faunus waiting. Go tell her!" Yang gave him a friendly push towards the exit before walking over to Ruby and Yang. Lelouch made his way outside and looked around for Blake. He looked around the front of the entrance where all the other students were, but saw no sign of her. _Where could she be?_ He wondered as he continued looking around. He then saw a girl with black hair sitting on one of the benches along the walkway towards the gym and decided to walk over, hoping that it was Blake. As he got closer, he could see a black bow on her head and was now certain that he found who he was looking for.

"Blake." She heard his voice and looked over at him.

"Oh, hi Lelouch." She greeted, moving aside so that he had room to sit next to her.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"The dance is just there. When you say that it makes it sound like I'm minutes away from it." She responded.

"You know what I mean. Why aren't you at least near it where everyone else is?"

"I just like being to myself at times. You know that." He could sense the sincerity in her voice, telling him that she wasn't covering anything up. "Besides, out here you can see real lights, like the moon and the stars. It really is nice tonight."

"It really is, isn't it?" She nodded her head, and then turned to look at him.

"You and Weiss dance well with each other." She began. "I guess she asked you to dance?"

"Actually I'm the one who did." He answered. "It's due to the same reason that I came out here to look for you." Blake tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't understand. Do you want to dance with me?"

"I mean, I wouldn't mind, but that's not what I'm getting at." He replied. "Blake…you like me, right?"

"Well, yeah. We are friends, right?" He shook his head.

"Not in that way. A bit…stronger than that." Lelouch could see the Faunus become flustered. "You don't have to tell me, I can tell how you feel."

"It's hard for me to tell you it, Lelouch. It's just that…being around you…I've never felt more comfortable before. I don't know if it's you or me having feelings for you…I just, I don't know." She told him. "I guess it's because we have a lot in common. You're able to understand me a bit more than most people." He could see her body shaking after admitting her feelings for him.

"Are you scared that I don't reciprocate those feelings back?"

"Of course I am! Opening up to you like this…I just don't want to ruin our friendship." Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her gaze to connect with his violet eyes.

"Blake, you don't need to be scared. It's not that I don't like you, but because I don't know when I'll leave this world. I told Weiss the same thing because she felt the same way…but she wasn't as worried as you are right now."

"Sorry, it's just that…I've never really felt this way before. I'm relieved to know that you do like me." She told him, a blush on her face.

"I would assume so." He let out a small laugh. "So…are you going to stay out here to stargaze? If you are, do you mind if I join you? Think of it as being equivalent to me and Weiss dancing." She let out a smile.

"I would love for you to join me."

"Right. Actually, there's one problem…"

"What's that?"

"We're on a park bench looking at the sky."

"You want to lay down on the grass?" She asked. "But what about your suit?"

"It'll be fine. You don't mind, right?"

"Not one bit." The two stood up from the park bench and found a spot on the grass where the sky looked the best to continue their stargazing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, have any of you seen Lelouch or Blake? I haven't seen them for a while." Ruby told Weiss and Yang as they were at the refreshment table.

"I don't know. Maybe they're together somewhere. That's got to be it." Yang suggested. "Last time I saw Lelouch was when he asked where Blake was, and I told him that she was outside, so maybe they're still there."

"We should go check to make sure they're okay." Weiss said.

"Are you sure that's why you want to go out and check? You're not trying to stop anything between them?" Ruby questioned.

"Of course not! Lelouch and I already confessed everything to each other, so they're probably just doing that and spending time together." Weiss replied before making her way to the exit. "Now are you both coming or not?"

"She's going to kill you one day, sis, you know that?" Yang told her with a small laugh.

"She'll lighten up eventually." Ruby responded. "We should go follow her." The two sisters made their way outside and saw that Weiss was calling out the names of their two missing friends. "Any luck?" Ruby asked once she walked over to her.

"Not yet."

"Um…they're right over there, lying down on the grass." Yang pointed a finger over at the two lounging.

"Blake! Lelouch!" Ruby ran over to them, causing Weiss to sigh before she followed her leader along with Yang. The two looked over and saw Ruby approaching along with Weiss and Yang. "There you two are. Out on a little date, huh?"

"If you want to call it that. We're just stargazing." Blake told her.

"Oooo, can I join?" Ruby asked.

"Nobody's stopping you." Lelouch told her, and she rested on the grass next to Lelouch.

"Ow, it's a bit itchy…but we're all together!"

"Lelouch, you're getting that suit all dirty!" Weiss told him.

"Calm down, Weiss. Washing clothes is a thing." Yang responded, lying down on the grass so her head was right under Blake's. "Yeah…this is what I'm talking about. An awesome night just lying down with my friends under the stars. Nice date idea you two. You kiss yet?" The two both blushed at the comment. "C'mon Weiss, there's plenty of room."

"Yeah Weiss. Team RWBY and Lelouch chilling time is mandatory." Ruby told her.

"Fine, but only because we all don't know when Lelouch will leave." She lied down right next to Yang so that her head was between Lelouch and Ruby's.

"You know, even though we have the dance tonight, I'm having a better time being with you four." Ruby told them.

"Aw, that's sweet, Ruby." Blake replied.

"It's even better because at the same time we're helping Lelouch form another memory of spending time with us, in case he forgets any of the ones already."

"It's going to be hard to forget you four. I know for a fact that I never will, I promise."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the dance ended, Lelouch and the girls still continued their stargazing together, telling stories and talking as they did. Lelouch got up to stretch and he saw a figure under one of the nearby trees. He focused his gaze on it and saw that it was a girl, one that he actually knew, which, at the same time also told him something else.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, I'm really glad that we spent this night together like this. I'll always remember it."

"Whoa, what's with the sentimental talk all of a sudden?" Yang asked.

"I know that you four don't want to hear it, but I have to leave Remnant now." He said.

"What! You've only been here for a little under a week! How do you know that you're leaving?" Ruby asked.

"Because she's here." The four got up and saw a lime green haired girl approaching them. "Girls, this is C.C."

"So you're the one he told us about. It's nice to meet you." Weiss placed her hand out and C.C. accepted the friendly gesture.

"It's nice to meet you all as well. I should thank you for taking care of this one over here. I hope he wasn't any trouble at all."

"The only trouble here is you, missy! You can't just take Lelouch away from us like that!" Ruby told her, her voice filled with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Ruby, calm down. We all knew that this was going to happen, just…not this soon." Yang consoled her sister.

"Lelouch, you can't help forming bonds with anyone, can you?" C.C. told him.

"I really can't, and honestly, saying goodbye is the worst part of this all." He said.

"So that's it then? You're leaving?" Blake asked him, and he nodded.

"Well I guess it's enough resting for you and off to save another world or something, huh?" Yang added.

"C.C., is that the case?" Lelouch asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. However, you know that I'm not that cruel to force you to leave without saying goodbye, or without having this night for that matter."

"Wait, you knew about the dance?" Weiss wondered.

"I did. I was going to tell him that he needed to leave on the second day he got here…but I thought that you four would be good company for him." She answered. "Lelouch, are you ready to say goodbye now?" He nodded, and walked over to where Ruby was. He saw that she was rubbing her eyes, and once she knew she was in front of him, she looked up.

"Sorry for…crying Lelouch. I just…had so much fun with you here. I still remember finding you that one morning." She told him with a small laugh. "But it's okay that you're leaving now, right? I mean, you're going to save some world, and that's what Team RWBY does, so it's just that you're getting back to work." She said. "Hug?" She placed her arms out, and Lelouch gladly accepted it. "Go kick some evil butt, okay?"

"I'll make sure I put some extra effort in it for you." He told her before making his way back to C.C.

"Wait! Team RWBY group hug!" Ruby ran over to Lelouch, followed by Yang, and then by Weiss and Blake, the five all joining together in one big hug.

"Okay, now I'm not sure if it's Ruby or Yang crushing me…" Lelouch told them, causing them all to move away.

"I think it was Yang because my back's killing me now!" Ruby added, placing a hand on her back.

"What can I say? I'm gonna miss ya' Lelouch." She placed her fist out and Lelouch followed, accepting one final fist-bump from her.

"I'm going to miss you all, I mean that."

"We're going to miss you too, Lelouch. Thanks for coming to Remnant so that we could meet you." Weiss told him.

"Yeah. Make sure to come and visit if you can, okay?" Blake added, and Lelouch smirked.

"Come on you two, you're not getting away like that." He walked over to the two and gave them hugs. After that, he walked over to C.C., who placed her hand out. In front of it, a light blue portal formed.

"Ooooh, swirly…" Ruby commented, but then let out a gasp! "Wait! We don't have a small gift to give you to remember us by!"

"Seriously? You girls have given me an amazing gift by letting me spend time with you. I told you I wouldn't forget any of it, didn't I?" He assured them. "I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait! Team RWBY group hug again!" Like before, the four girls joined in another group hug with Lelouch before he walked through the portal. "Okay, I think that's enough group hugs."

"I think so too. Well, I hope that I can see you girls again sometime, but if I don't, thanks for everything you've done for me in the past couple of days." Lelouch gave them one final wave goodbye before walking into the portal, C.C. thanking the girls before she walked in as well.

"So I guess we should get going back to the room now?" Blake suggested, and the others nodded.

"Wait a minute…the suit rental! Lelouch still has the suit on!" Weiss exclaimed, beginning to panic.

"He just left and you're worrying about that? The time he spent with us is worth more than that suit!" Ruby responded.

"You're right, you're right…but what about his clothes that are just lying in our room now?"

"We wash them and keep them here in case he comes back." Yang said. "Why are you worried about clothes right now?"

"Well it's better than feeling sad about this all." Blake told her.

"She has a point. Actually, I'm surprised that we're just…well…normal now. We're not sad about him leaving at all…well I mean I was, but you know, I'm just an emotional wreck sometimes." Ruby told them.

"Trust me, we know." Weiss told her. "Let's get back to the room. It's really been a long day." The four girls walked back to their dorm and when they opened the door, Weiss saw that Lelouch's suit was placed neatly on a hanger and that his clothes were gone.

"Well there, now can you stop worrying?" Ruby told her. She walked over to her scroll and opened up her image gallery, seeing the last picture that Lelouch took with them. Ruby looked at the picture with a smile. _I'm glad that we were able to get one final picture with him before he left. Friendships like this are the reason we need memories in our lives, and I'm glad that he was able to be a part of the many memories of Team RWBY._

* * *

Well, I guess I should apologize first for cutting this story short. I know that you all were expecting more, and so was I back when I started this story, but I guess time got the best of me and I lost interest. But, I didn't just want to leave it unfinished, so this is how I ended it. I really hope that you enjoyed this last chapter, but if you didn't, it's okay, I understand completely. Anyway, I already have Lelouch's next journey planned, but I know that it won't get as much reads as this one got since it's going to be another Warriors-related fic, which is taking the MLP spot in a way. Since I feel like most of you don't know what the Warriors series is, I'm sorry that I'm taking this route, but I just love the series so I'm going in that direction. I hope that you all understand. ~Geasswolf Out.


End file.
